The Rose In The North
by Northernstar99
Summary: AU. She was clever. She was devious. She knew how to use a bow and arrow. She was the fairest of them all. Lady Maya Stark had intrigued The Kingslayer because she was nothing like the rest of her family…and because of her sharp tongue and her knowledge of all things. She was more than just some highborn lady or woman…she was different. How will her presence change Jaime Lannister?
1. Prologue

She pulled her crimson red cloak over her shoulders and the hood on her head as she walked out Winterfell and to the Godswood. She needed guidance…and this was the only place that was safe right down. There was no sun in the North. All it was was grey and grimness. It was depressing and she had remembered it never being this way before. Maya looked back and took in a deep breath to hold in the tears that we're itching to roll down her cheeks.

_No, I won't let me see them cry even though they are miles away._

Her hair had been dyed an auburn color to disguise herself from getting captured. She dyed her once chocolate brown longs curls into auburn in honor of her mother who was now dead along with her younger brothers, her twin, and father. _Had all of this death been because of our feelings? Or me? _She looked back at the burned and ruined castle that was once been her home…that could've once been her happiness and safety.

She turned to the tree and fell down in front of the bleeding face and onto her knees. She never prayed anymore because she didn't believe in both the Old and New Gods. That kind of faith had died when her father was wrongly killed then her brothers and then her twin and mother. She knew that Arya was still alive somewhere and she hoped that she wasn't in Westeros. Sansa was free as well; she was being kept hidden as well. _It was for her own good, I had no choice. I had to give her, her best chance and if that meant that I had to let her go…then so be it._

_I had finally found my family and now most of them are dead. This is not the happy ending that I had dreamed of once upon a time. _

"What have I done to anger all you?" she asked quietly. "Was it my faith? Why are you punishing my family? Have I not given all of you enough? I gave you my son…a bastard he was in your eyes-you took him from me. Was it because I have sinned? Gods! I must like an idiot right now! I bet you're all laughing at me that I am on my knees. I guess that it why you are called Gods because you are not known for your mercy. I w-will not stop fighting, you hear me! I will make sure that the Stark name lives on!" She seethed. "You can count on it."

She whirled around when she heard a crack behind her. She furiously wiped away the tears and snapped, "What do you want?"

Jaime Lannister's eyes softened, but his face hardened. "We need to go if we are to make it back to Casterly Rock before they can capture us."

"No, I will not go."

"It's safe there."

She scoffed. "Safe?! That is hardly the word I would use to describe it."

"It may not be ideal for you, but it's good enough for me. What I am doing is treason."

"Yes, I can imagine the pain you must be feeling for having to protect a Stark," she snapped sarcastically.

He came forward and she took a step back saying, "Don't you dare come near me."

He ignored her and she turned to run, but he wrapped his arms around her waist as she shouted, "No! Let me go! I hate you!" He turned her around in his arms and held her by the upper arms. He showed no emotion as she hit his chest with her tiny fists screaming hysterically, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Why did you have to…WHY?!"

She stopped struggling as he said softly, "Because I love you. I can no longer hide nor push away my feelings for you any longer. You may have the strength to, but I do not."

"You think it's that easy for me to push away my feelings for you!? It hurts me every single time because I love you and I cannot bare the thought of not being with you!"

"Yes, I do think that it's that easy for you."

"You make me so angry. I do not know why the Gods have condemned my heart to love a man like you."

"And I do not know why the Gods have made me love such an irritating and complex woman." He shot back with just as much anger and yet confusion in his voice.

He suddenly crashed his lips onto hers passionately; they consumed her soft pink lips as his hands held her tighter to his chest.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO…**

"Arya, come on," Maya urged her younger sister.

They ran down the halls of the castle and made their way towards the practice yard. Maya continued, "If we do not hurry then we will not be able to show our dear brothers who the real Starks are around here."

Arya laughed and ran even faster as they sped down the curved stairway. They made their way to the practice yard and hid themselves behind a ledge. Arya and Maya quickly grabbed a bow and arrow. _Wait, till they get a load of us. We are practically partners in crime now and forever._ They aimed for the target and took in Robb's advice when he said, "Relax your bow arm."

Before Bran could make a shot, they had already let go. Their arrows flying straight into the target. Arya mocked curtsey while Maya flipped her long chocolate brown curls over her shoulder dramatically and waved her fingers at them. Bran dropped his bow and ran head straight for Arya, who laughed and started to run away.

As he chased her away, Jon said, "Run, Bran."

Then Robb said, "Faster."

They all laughed and came towards her. Robb shook his head disapprovingly. "I swear that sometimes she is your twin and I am not."

"Do I detect jealousy, little brother?" she teased.

Theon chuckled, "Why would anyone be jealous of being your twin?"

"I am a delight to have as a twin, Theon," she replied.

"As a sister, you're much worse," Jon jested.

She rolled her almond colored eyes. "Fine, be that way, but when you're all in trouble and you need help; I will not answer because you have insulted me."

"Oh, dear, lads, we have insulted the beautiful Rose in the North, eh?" Theon told them with mock terror.

They laughed while she glared at Theon. "Someday when you're in trouble, I most certainly will let you die a thousand deaths."

"Theon!" someone called and Theon went to go to him.

She called to him as he left, "Yes, Greyjoy, go and run along and leave the real work to the adults."

She laughed as he turned his head to glare at her, but then tripped, almost falling over. She shook her head as Robb said, "You are a pain, do you know that?"

"Now you know where Arya gets it from." Jon commented. "How did you manage to get Arya out from her septa's watchful eye?"

"I am a very charming person."

"And the most annoying, determined, hard headed, irritating woman you could ever know," Robb said.

"Don't forget about manipulative." Jon reminded him.

"Ah, yes," Robb drawled. "Thank you, Jon."

She gave them a charming smile. "And don't you both forget it."

She turned and started to walk back to her chambers to sleep even though it was almost supper time. She was walking down the corridor to her chambers when Bran ran past her and she immediately asked worriedly, "Where are you going?"

He turned and answered as he still kept running just backwards, "Father is taking me to my first beheading."

Her eyes widened a little and she opened her mouth to question further, but didn't when Jon came behind her and held her hand. "Don't worry, sister, I'll look out for him."

"Promise?"

He gave her a firm nod. "Yes, I swear it."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand and she smiled in return. She watched them disappear as they turned a corner. She stood frozen to her spot as she thought, _No…he's too young for any of this. He should not have to see this, not right now at least._

* * *

"Are you positive, Robb Stark," Maya asked as she laid across from him in his bed.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure," she asked again.

"Maya," he warned. "Go to sleep."

She licked her lips and shook her head. "How could I go to sleep now? I mean father is going to the Hand of the King and Sansa is going to be betrothed to that royal prick, Prince Joffrey, the _entire_ royal family is coming to Winterfell. So how can you exactly tell me to go to sleep now?"

Her twin opened his eyes and turned his body to her front. They would always sneak into each other's beds when they were either scared, nervous, or alone. It wasn't right to some, but to them it felt like safety for them to be themselves. To not have to hide anymore. It wasn't anything sexual or anything like that. It was just a twin thing between them that they've always shared. Without each other, each would feel a sense of loneliness and a loss of themselves somehow. They were a half of the same person you could say.

"Everything will be just fine, understand?"

"Robb-"

"I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine…we'll all be just fine." With that, Robb closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When she saw that his breathing had evened, she whispered, "No, it won't be, my dear brother. I have a bad feeling."

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of nothing for once.

**TBC**

* * *

**New story so REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, please. :)**


	2. Dancing With The Lions

_Oh, seven hells, I am later than Arya! _Maya picked up her skirts so that her legs could take her to the courtyard where the king and his family were riding in. She was sure that her once nicely placed hair was now wild as her long curls cascaded down her back. It wasn't entirely her fault. She was riding Knox, her black horse into the depths of the woods and basking in the wilderness, trying to find her thoughts about their arrival to Winterfell. She still had that bad feeling in the pit of her belly; it was a real pain in her ass right now. She figured that maybe it was just her paranoia causing her to be nervous.

She was practically out of breath when she saw one of the knights of the Kingsguard riding in front of the prince while the Hound was in the back. She bumped into the knight right after he dismounted. She didn't bother to say 'pardon me' or mumble an apology, no she just went forward and next to her father since it was down the line of eldest to youngest. Arya snorted, Robb sucked in his lips as he held in his laughter, and she heard the snickers of Theon and Jon behind her. Her mother had on a disapprovingly glare.

_Note to self: stay out of mother's path for the rest of the day. _She avoided her mother's glare and her father leaned in and whispered, "We'll talk about this later." Which meant that she was now not allowed to ride anymore for a month.

She felt a hand on her hair and glared at Robb, who took out a leaf from her hair and smirked at her as he let it fall to the ground. He was being smug right now because usually he was the one that got into trouble while she was the perfect twin. The King rode in after the carriage where the rest the children and the queen were. Everyone, including her, kneeled before the king. King Robert dismounted and came striding forward to her father. He gestured for them to rise and they all obeyed. The King was chubby and fat with rosy cheeks and a black beard with white whiskers in them. He seemed like a true Baratheon because he had one of those faces where you could tell that when he got angry…it would be best not to be in his present.

Maya was sure that someone would tell the king of her whereabouts to get some money or in the king's good graces. _Damn snitches... _She straightened herself up and felt everyone's eyes on her. Her eyes looked at everyone who was looking at her, a small smirk on her face when they averted their eyes. She looked at the knight who she had bumped into when she was rushing to get to her family and he looked back at her with cold and distant eyes. The bastard was trying to scare her so that she would be the first to turn away. She wanted to scoff, but after her little stunt today, she figured that that was enough to cause her mother and father to have a heart attack.

He was tall and lean, dressed in gold and white from head to toe, literally. Even his hair was golden. She could not deny that he was indeed handsome though it didn't really interest her. He was in his customary Kingsguard uniform which looked heavy with a lot of amour. The white and gold cloak that he wore was very clean and cut just like his face. His eyes were a pool of emerald and his cheeks were shallow causing less attention his cheekbones. He had a strong jaw, prefect even that sort of intimated her somehow. _Was he born prefect or something? Explains why he's so arrogant…all knights like him always are. _They bore into hers for a moment and she saw his lips twitch into an amused and smug smile. She rolled her eyes as her face molted into one of annoyance.

"You've got fat." The king said as he eyed her father.

A worried look appeared on of their faces until her father raised an eyebrow and gestured with his head to the king's large belly. King Robert roared with laughter and so did her father as they hugged like brothers. The worried expression disappeared in an instant. King Robert then hugged her mother greeting happily, "Cat!"

She smiled up at him as he ruffled the little boy's hair. He went back to her father saying, "Nine years…Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." He answered as the queen and her children came out of the carriage.

Maya noticed the distaste on the queen's face when she surveyed the castle and Maya felt his protectiveness wash over her over her home. She would not let this woman, queen or not, insult her like this and she didn't even have the courtesy nor the decency to hide her annoyance and dislike of Winterfell. Now, she knew why the Starks and everyone else hated the Lannisters so much.

The king went down the family and inquired, "Who have we here?"

The king smiled as he took out another piece of leaf that was hidden in her curls and then laughed, shaking his head, "I don't even want to know. You must be Maya, the wild twin."

She nodded. "And proud of it, Your Grace?"

He roared with laughter and said to her father, "She's becomes like Lyanna every day."

He went to her younger brother, shaking his hand hard saying, "You must the other one. Robb."

"My, you're a pretty one," she heard the king say to Sansa. The king went Arya, who was eyeing the king with a raised eyebrow as he said, "Your name is?"

"Arya." She answered.

"Show us your muscles," he said to Bran, who flexed his clothed arm and Maya chuckled lowly at the boy. "You'll be a soldier."

The queen held out her hand to her father and he bowed, kissing her hand, saying, "My queen."

Her mother curtsied saying, "My queen."

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." King Robert ordered.

An immediate annoyance and coldness came onto Queen Cersei's face and everyone knew why. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

He ignored her and said, "Ned."

The king and her father walked away to the crypt. She heard Arya whispered to Sansa, "Where's the Imp?"

The Queen looked sharply at Arya and then went to her twin brother commanding, "Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast."

Everyone seemed to disperse in different directions of the courtyard. Maya turned and groaned, "Ugh! Theon, get out of my way before I hit you."

He smiled. "You couldn't even if you could."

"Why is that now?"

"Because you're a woman," he said simply.

Her fist tightened and she raised it, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She turned her head and glared at Ser Jaime. He gave her a cut smile and said, "I think that it would be wise to _not_ cause more attention to yourself, my lady."

"Don't you have a womanizing little brother to go and find, Ser Jaime," she taunted.

He smirked at her and pulled her with him when he started to walk in the direction of the town. She seethed, "What in the seven hells are you doing?! Let me go."

"You intrigue me," he said.

"How is that even possible? I barely- no, not barely, I do not even know you."

"But I know you."

She froze. "I'm scared to ask 'how'?"

He gave her a taunting smile. "You'll see, Rose."

"Rose?" she questioned with a glare.

"Yes, it's short for your nickname, 'Rose in the North'."

"Aren't you charming?" she said as she wrenched her wrist from his grasp, yet followed him.

He smirked at her, "Why, thank you? I think the same thing."

"That wasn't a compliment," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I know," replied and they looked at each other curiously.

"You know, it frightens me when you smile," she informed him. "What is it that you're smug about?"

He stopped in front of her and she realized that they were now in the woods. "You and I are getting married."

She widened her eyes. "Please, tell me that you're joking because I really don't want to marry you."

"I as well, my lady. We have no choice though." He said with a sigh.

She opened her mouth to reply and then looked at him more closely. She raised an elegant eyebrow. "You're lying to me."

The amusement left his face and he scoffed, "I am not. Why in the name of the Gods would I lie to you?"

She put her finger on her chin and replied, "Well, I am a Stark for one. I didn't apologize to you when I bumped into you. I was late to the king's arrival. And I think it gives you great amusement to see me squirm in the terror of a marriage."

That same charming smile from before reappeared back onto his face and he shrugged. "Alright, I give up, my lady. You've caught me."

"I know when people are lying to me. Besides, you're not a very good liar, Ser Jaime." With that she turned and walked out of the woods with a satisfied smirk on her face. _Rose: 1, Ser Jaime: 0_

_I do like winning._

* * *

King Robert walked into the feast with her mother. Her father walked in with the queen after. They all had to loop arms with each other when it was clear that they did not want to. Robb walked in with Princess Myrcella, who would not stop blushing because of Robb, who kept on giving her a polite smile. Sansa with Prince Joffrey, Arya with Prince Tommen and Maya judged by the look on her face that she did not want to be near him. Prince Tommen was the one talking to her nonstop and Maya thought it was adorable because each of the Baratheon children had a little crush with one of the Stark children_. I guess it must run in the family that Baratheons will always have a thing for Starks._ Her father's friendship with the king, who is madly in love with her dead Aunt Lyanna.

She assumed that her younger brothers would be walking in together and she moved to walk in with them, not minding the fact that she had to be behind her father and the queen since she was the eldest. An arm pulled her from doing so. Ser Jaime forced their arms to loop and kept her from going to her brothers.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Maya," he commented with a half smile.

She was looking lovely tonight. The sides of her hair was pulled in the Northern hairstyle for women though her long chocolate curls made it more elegant. She wore a blood red dress that was a bit too tight which defined the curves her body more clearly and sadly pushed up her breasts a little, making them more noticeable. The sleeves of her dress were long and went all the way down to her wrists. She didn't wear any jewelry seeing as how could it fit in well with her attire. Her cheeks were somewhat rosy and her lips were a soft pink as her skin was a little tanned which was unnatural for a Northerner. Even Maya was surprised at her mother and how she had fixed her up nicely. Even though she did agree with him on her appearance tonight, she would never admit it aloud because she did not want to hear the man gloat all night.

"Why are you here?" she asked not so politely.

"I am a knight of the Kingsguard," he replied.

"No, you know what I meant. Why are you here with me? Have you not satisfied your amusement yet," she asked lowly.

He didn't reply to her which furthered brighten the irritation inside of her. They started to go their separate way; the Starks on one side and the royal family on the other. It was divided as her parents sat at the table on the dais that over looked the entire hall. She moved to go to her seat when her hand was pulled back and Ser Jaime leaned down, never taking his eyes off hers as he kissed her hand specifically on her knuckles.

He bowed, "My lady."

She turned quickly away from him once he let go of her hand and then went to her seat. And yet again all eyes were on her which made her nervous. Maya gulped down her goblet of wine nervously. She was worried and yet angry at herself because she felt this tingle flash through her body when he kissed her hand. She forced herself to not think about it anymore since it probably didn't mean anything to either of them. _He's a Lannister and I'm a Stark…it would never work nor could it be. Lady, Kingsguard. Stark, Lannister. Nice, arrogant. Wild, calm. We are as different as light and darkness. _

Maya was pulled out of the her thoughts when Robb asked surprised, "What was that with the Kingslayer?"

She shook her head and scoffed, "Oh, please, little brother, I'm not interested."

"Why not?" Theon asked. "He's handsome, rich, and powerful. He's every woman's dream."

"Not mine. He's arrogant, dishonest, narcissistic, and he's a donkey's ass," she said simply. "But if you think he's such a dreamboat, then please be my guest and go ask him for a dance, Theon."

The boys laughed as Maya pickled at her food, not feeling so hungry anymore. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she saw her twin devouring his food. He stopped when he saw that she was staring at him with a disgust expression. His Tully blue eyes glanced down at her still full plate and pointed at it as he gulped down the food in his mouth.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

In response, she pushed her plate to him. She stood up and went outside for some fresh air. _Brothers. _She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she saw Jon practicing hitting a dummy with his sword.

"Jon, what are you doing out here?" She asked as she walked to him.

He stopped practicing and said, "Your mother thought that it would be an insult to the royal family if a bastard were to eat with them."

She scoffed. "I'm pretty sure that at least ten of the king's bastards are in there right now serving him more wine."

Jon laughed while she chuckled. Jon looked like he wanted to say something, but judging by his cold expression, there was someone behind her. She turned her head and mentally sighed in slight irritation at the sight of Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion smiled amusingly at them.

"The bastard and the Rose," he drawled.

_I hope he's nothing like his brother or sister._

"Dwarf," Jon countered as a defense.

Maya elbowed Jon in the ribs, who grunted lowly in pain, Tyrion looked at her curiously just as Ser Jaime had. _It seems I'm surprising may Lannisters today._

"Little brother," she shrugged. "What a pain."

"I don't know the feeling, my lady," he mused. "My brother, Jaime seems…well, he told me that you know when people are lying."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, my lord." She replied with fake innocence.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "Yes, really."

Jon went running off somewhere when someone came riding in. She looked at Tyrion and said lowly, "It's my leverage. A secret one if you don't mind."

Understanding appeared on his face as he nodded. "Ah," he drawled with a small smirk. "I see now. You're very clever and not that stupid I suppose."

"I read a lot."

"So do I."

"Explains why we get along so well."

"Not with my brother though."

"Nope."

"Strange."

"How so?"

"Women are charmed by my brother so easily."

"That's because those women are idiots. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Agreed, my lady."

"I'm impressed. You can call me by my birth name."

"You can call me, 'Tyrion', 'May'."

"'May' and 'Rose'?" she shook her head. "My, my, you Lannisters sure do like your nicknames."

He smirked. "For a girl of seventeen, you sound a lot smarter than you're leading on. The rumors I hear of you are true."

"Good." With that she walked past him and went back inside the hall and to the feast. She saw that people began to dance on the floor. A bright smile appeared on her face when she exclaimed happily, "Uncle Benny!"

Benjen turned around and embraced her tightly as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around. They laughed and eventually he set her down back on her feet when she started to say that she was feeling dizzy.

"You grow more and more beautiful every time I see you," he said. "How is it you don't have suitors knocking on the gates of Winterfell?"

"Well, when they come knockin', I just knock em' dead."

Her father and uncle laughed while shaking their heads. "Ah, Ned," her uncle drawled out. "She grows more like Lyanna with each passing day."

"I know," her father replied, deep in thought about Lyanna. Though when she looked into his eyes, she could tell that she was hoping that wouldn't grow up to be like her which was dead in a dangerous love triangle between two powerful men. _Yeah, right,_ she thought amusingly, _like I have powerful men lining up for me._

"So, father, I heard that you are taking the position as Hand of the King," she said, changing the subject.

He gave a weak chuckle. "Yes, I am and the king has decided that Prince Joffrey and Sansa become husband and wife when they are old enough."

"What?! You can't possibly be agreeing to this betrothal." She asked lowly so that no one would hear her outburst.

"I have to. I already denied him of you marrying his son and besides your sister wants to marry him."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, I'm sure she's very pleased. I don't want anything to do with them, father and by 'them' I mean the Lannisters. I can hardly stand Ser Jaime and I tolerate Tyrion and don't even get me started on the queen."

Her uncle laughed. "See? What did I tell you? Iron in her veins, Lyanna has been reborn into your daughter now. I'll pray for you, Ned. You know how difficult she was with father and authority."

She scowled at him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Her father sighed and crossed his arms over her chest as he slightly bent forward, keeping his voice low, "You must watch what you say right now, my girl. They are…just watch what you say around them and about them."

"Fine," she groaned. "I'll try, but if we're talking about Ser Jaime then I can't promise you anything."

"Surely, I'm not that bad," a voice said from behind. Maya rolled her eyes and turned around, giving him a fake sweet smile. "You make me want to jump off a cliff."

Ser Jaime smirked. "Is there any way I can change your mind, Rose?"

"You can get down on your knees and beg," she suggested.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Never. Not even for you."

"Never say never, my lord," she whispered back with a taunting smile.

"Dance with me," he said, but it wasn't a question, but a command.

Maya had forgotten that her father and uncle were right behind them, observing them closely. Ser Jaime took her hand and led her to the dance floor. If she had been listening closely to her father and uncle's conversation, she would've heard them say…

"Ned,"

"I know…" her father said softly. "I know."

"Obviously you don't. If there is something there then our sister's life will repeat itself in the form of your daughter."

Ned sighed and rubbed his eyes as he watched his daughter dance with the Kingslayer, praying to the Old Gods that his daughter would not suffer the same fate as his sister once did.

Maya smiled amusingly at Jaime and teased, "Can you even dance?"

He responded to her by taking her hand just as the violins started to play and twirled her around. He then pulled her back to him and slowly dipped her. She couldn't help, but giggle. _Damn him and his dance. _Maya was a sucker for dancing and she always loved to dance no matter the partner. He smiled down at her in victory. "Lannisters know everything."

Jaime brought her back up and twirled her around again, her skirt swinging around in a circle of blood. When the song ended, every one clapped and Maya made a move to leave, but Jaime wouldn't hear of it. No, instead the bastard and pulled her against his chest as he led their dance. Her hand was on his firm shoulder while his was lightly gripping her hip. The couples twirled and spun around the dance floor in a circle around them while Maya and Jaime were stuck in the middle of it, but neither one of them said anything about it.

"I would ask how are you liking the North, but after seeing your face when you first came in here, I'm guessing you hate it here."

He shrugged. "It's a grey wasteland. I don't know how you are able to stand it here."

"It's home to me."

"You call living in nothing, 'home'."

"Yes, I do," she snapped, feeling protective over her home yet again. "I would rather go to the Wall and then go to the South."

"Then I guess the next couple of months will be hell for you." He responded amusingly.

She widened her eyes and was dumbfounded as she flabbergasted, "W-What?! No, I am NOT going to the place where heat was practically created and birthed in."

He shrugged. "You have no choice."

"I _always _have a choice. I can choose not to go."

"No, you can't, Rose, because the King wanted it just like he wanted the betrothal and your father as his Hand. He always gets what he wants."

She pulled away from Jaime and shook her head. "No, I am not going. I am not leaving my life behind for something as useless as this. Why am I even going to the South when there is nothing there for me?"

She turned around and stormed out of the hall and back to her chambers. She heard booted footsteps come up behind her and she knew that it was Jaime. He kept up with her stride easily since she was smaller than him. He groaned, "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm furious. I'm being forced to do something that I don't want to do nor do I even need to."

"You're being dramatic."

"Why must you always be cynical? Do you find me amusing? Do you like mocking me?" she snapped angrily.

They were at her door and just as her hand was on the doorknob, Jaime grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. "Do not blame me for the actions of others."

She scoffed. "Oh, please, get over yourself, Lannister. I hardly think of you. Right now for example."

He stared down at her, a very brief emotion passed through his face and it was fast enough that she couldn't guess which emotion that it was. His eyes were so intense and pools of emeralds that just pulled you in. They were slightly wide and yet they held no emotion in them. They were cold and distant. _Dear Gods… _She felt her body tense as she felt his hand s tightened around her wrists. She lightly winced and said softly, "Y-You're hurting me."

Jaime shook his head and let go her immediately, pushing himself away from her. Without another word, he turned and strode away. She rubbed her wrist and went inside of her chambers.

* * *

Maya watched her father and the king ride away from Winterfell. She had an impassive expression on her face though in her eyes, you could see the anger hidden within. She turned away and started to walk in the direction of the deep woods. Maya went to her father and had asked him if what Ser Jaime had said was true. Her father did not deny it. Maya was now very suspicious of the king's intentions. For one, he-they both told her that she WAS going to the South and she really wanted to know why this seemed so important. She had an idea that it had something to do with the fact that since she was ready for children and marriage that they would try to marry her off to someone she didn't even know nor did she even-

Maya screamed so loudly that it echoed as she saw Bran fall from the Broken Tower.

_I knew it…_ The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach was now gone.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, the next chapter. Sorry, it took me so long to update, been so tired lately and I had this all written out and I was lazy to type it. OH DEAR GODS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. My phone kept buzzing because of you guys and at first I was wary that nobody would like it, but it seems I was wrong so YAY! **

**I can't wait until Maya meets more of the little shits in King's Landing. So next chapter, I'm thinking a little more of Maya/Jaime. Yup, sound good to you guys. Well, thank you all again.**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. The Aftermath Of The Fall

"No! You are not sending me to the South. Not while my little brother is still 'asleep' and may never wake again. Not while he's a cripple." Maya exclaimed at the table while breaking her fast with her father, sisters, and brothers…and Theon.

Her father closed his eyes and rubbed them like he was tired. "Maya-"

"No, I'm tired of you and mother deciding how I live my life," Maya said as she stood up abruptly. "No one decides my fate, but me."

She turned and left the room, ignoring her father's yells of her name. She stormed through the halls of the castle, her chocolate brown curls flying in the air as her heels clicked on the stone. She passed through the archway of the Great Hall when the queen called, "Lady Maya!"

She stopped and closed her eyes in frustration. She turned back around and put a polite smile on her face as she went inside the Great Hall. She mentally groaned and counted the blonde heads. Ser Jaime, the Queen, her youngest children, and Tyrion. At least Tyrion was there because if he wasn't she would feel like a lamb being thrown to the lions.

Maya gracefully curtsied in front of them and greeted, "My queen. Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. Tyrion…Ser Jaime."

"Have you eaten yet, little wolf," the queen questioned politely though if you would've heard closely you would hear the lies and fakeness in her voice.

Maya came closer as all eyes were pinned on her. "I was, but I kept thinking about my little brother."

"And what about your brother?"

She sighed. "That I could not protect him."

The queen gestured to the seat on the bench that Jaime was sitting on. "Come and break your fast with us."

Maya's mind protested greatly, but she knew she couldn't refuse the queen. Maya smiled politely and sat down on the right side of Jaime. A servant put a plate of fried eggs, blackened bacon, bread, and green grapes in front of her along with a goblet of mead. Maya picked up a grape and put it into her mouth, feeling very awkward right now because she had never broken her fast with anyone, but her family. It was weird.

"So, I hear from my husband that you are refusing to go to the South," _Shit. _"Why is that, little wolf?"

"I don't desire beautiful things like others," she answered. "I prefer to freeze to death than burn."

The queen smiled amusingly at her. "What an interesting way of putting it."

"I'm a very interesting person," she replied. "So Tyrion, I heard you're going to The Wall?"

Tyrion smirked. "Just to piss off the edge of the world."

Maya laughed softly while the queen glared at him and snapped, "Children don't need to hear your filth. Come."

The prince and princess followed their mother behind as they giggled. Maya noticed the children more closely. _I guess the Lannister genes are stronger than anyone would've thought…that must explain why they're so cocky. _Maya quickly ate all of her food, feeling awkward with Ser Jaime and wanting to get the hell out of there. The Lannister boys smiled at her; clearly amused and bewildered by her.

"You don't need to inhale your food, my lady, we won't take it," Tyrion mused.

_Dear Gods, Robb is definitely my twin…well there goes that theory of me being adopted. _She sighed and gulped it down. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"And where is that, my lady," Jaime questioned.

"Anywhere that isn't near you," she quipped. Tyrion laughed while Jaime smirked at her. _Someday, I am going to wipe that smirk off your face with my fist, _those words were on the tip of her tongue.

"You wound me," Ser Jaime said with fake sadness as he put his hand over his heart.

"Aww, what a wounded lion." She smirked. "Careful, Lannister, you're humanity is showing."

"You're now my favorite Stark," Tyrion praised.

"I'm everyone's favorite just ask my brother," Maya teased.

"Now you must come to the South with us," Tyrion said. "You have no choice, I need someone to laugh and understand my jokes."

"You'd have to pay me."

"Are we negotiating now?"

Maya thought about it for a moment then smiled sweetly and leaned in. "I guess we are. So what are you offering me to go?"

"All the gold you could ever dream of-"

"I dream of a lot of things," she shrugged. "But gold isn't one of them."

"I am the man of your dreams, aren't I," Jaime taunted.

She shook her head. "You Lannisters amuse me. I'm almost tempted to go just to see what will happen next."

They smiled charmingly at her and she held a finger up saying, "Almost. I said 'almost'."

"We'll win you over," Jaime said. "We always do."

"That's my cue to leave," Tyrion muttered, but they didn't hear or see him leave…they didn't see the satisfied face of Tyrion Lannister because his big brother was showing interest in someone other than their sister.

"You sound sure of yourself," she commented. "Cocky much?"

"Very much. Did you speak to your father yet?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know, that's all. I do hope that your brother gets better."

She looked in his eyes and saw that he didn't mean a word of it. She held back the anger, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good if she were to yell at him. She chuckled weakly. "Don't you know it's a sin to lie, ser?"

His smile fell and he had on a mask of impassiveness reach his face. "I'm not lying. I have no reason."

"Oh, you have plenty of reason to lie to me."

"What reasons are those, May?"

"One, DO NOT ever call me that again. Two, I'll find out what they are."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he teased.

"I know, but I'm a wolf…not a cat."

A moment of silence passed between them before Jaime replied, "Right…a She-Wolf."

She smiled and stood up. "Right then, I need to get back to my family before they've think that I've run away." She turned to leave, but suddenly, Jaime's hand shot out and gripped her wrist just like yesterday. She felt this unfamiliar spark go through her and she wondered if he felt it too. If he did then he hid it well because his face showed no reaction to it.

"The king has decided that you and I are to be married after all," Ser Jaime said softly, not looking at her.

She scoffed. "You already did that trick to me. Honestly, Lannister, you need to get some new tricks."

"This isn't a trick," he told her and he looked up into her eyes.

She glared down at him. "If that were true than my father would've told me."

"He probably would've told you if you didn't storm out of breakfast with him."

"I didn't storm." she protested.

Jaime gave her a look. "When I saw you walking past the door, I could've sworn I heard stomping."

"Stomping?!" She snapped angrily. "You want to see me stomp then open your legs and I'll give you some stomping."

"Calm down," he shot back, amusement gone. "You need to control that temper of yours which you are also known for besides of your beauty."

Maya pushed down the way her heartbeat quickened at his compliment. "You're lying to me."

"Am I?" He asked boldly. He pulled her down onto his lap, their faces just inches away from each other as he continued, "Use that power of yours and see if I'm lying."

_No… _She realized that he was indeed right after all. She finally noticed how green his eyes were. They resembled emeralds-pools of emeralds that you could look in them forever. Gods, they are so green and beautiful. That would explain why everyone kept on pushing her to go to the South…because they all knew that she was marrying Ser Jaime Lannister. "How," she whispered, "You're in the Kingsguard."

"The king released me from my vows, little wolf. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the king does not trust my family so why not marry The Kingslayer to his best friend's daughter as to ensure that nothing would happen. The Lannisters and Starks have never liked each other, let alone married one another."

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure that there has been at least one marriage in over 300 years."

Jaime gave her a look and said, "I've been around longer. No love. No marriage."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yippee." she said sarcastically.

"Yes, we'll be the first Lannister-Stark marriage. Maybe you'll fall for me."

She gave a rich laugh then it died out. Her face turned serious and grim reminding Jaime of her father. She looked deep into his eyes as she said, "Don't fall in love with me."

Jaime scoffed and gave her a nervous smile because he saw how sure she was of herself and the fact that she gave him a sad smile as she cupped his cheek. Jaime felt how soft her hands were and they were dainty too. Jaime looked more closely at the girl and realized just how fair she truly was. She had a smile that lit up a room, she had brown doe eyes, pearly white teeth, curvaceous body that drew every man in, and he was now starting to wonder what her body looked like underneath all those clothes.

Jaime felt guilt rise within him when he thought back to the tower with his sister and the boy. Jaime remembered when he was slamming into his sweet sister from behind when Maya's face came into his head. Her head was thrown back against the ground, brown curls sprawled out as she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his chest. She was in the throws of pleasure because she had trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. It was…well there were no words to describe it. Jaime hadn't had time to enjoy it because his sister had stopped him and was shouting about the boy.

"Ask your father if you don't believe me," Jaime said, shrugging.

She eyed him suspiciously. Then she opened her mouth to reply, but she felt his hand grip her hip and she fought against the urge to widen her eyes as she realized that she had been in his lap, practically straddling him the whole time that they had been arguing. _Damn him, he's good…he has really nice eyes and that chest hair- wait, what?_

She moved to get off of him, but he couldn't let her. She gave him a nervous smile as she lie, "You know I-I think that I heard my mother screeching from the other side of the castle. I should go to her."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Well, that's because you're old and your ears are filled with a bad case of ear wax." she quipped.

Jaime sighed dramatically and then let her go by loosening his grip on her hips. "Go on then-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because she had pushed off of him and walked quickly out of the room. If someone had just walked in, they would've assumed that Jaime had told her something inappropriate and dirty which was why she left the hall quickly. Maya made her way out of the castle, trying to push away any thoughts concerning that man. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her father in the courtyard talking to Robb and Jon.

Maya glared at him, never in her life had she felt so much anger especially with her father, whom she loved so much. She remembered as a girl she used to call him, "Papa". Some thought that she was a commoner because of that. Maya strode up to them and glowered, "What is the real reason why I am marrying Jaime Lannister, huh?!"

"What?!" Both Jon and Robb exclaimed.

"You can't be serious to think that she's marrying the Kingslayer," Jon argued to their father, who looked tired and yet irritated, but surprised all at the same time.

"Jon's right. Father, you can't agree to this. There is a reason he's called, 'The Kingslayer'."

"And he's a Lannister," Maya jumped in.

"Enough!" her father said sternly. "I need to speak with your sister alone. Leave."

Her brothers obeyed their father and left, but not without giving her a look of…sympathy? Her father's face softened as he sighed. "I- the king wanted an ally with him against the Lannisters. He doesn't trust them nor the peace between our families. I didn't want this just like you did, but winter is coming."

She straightened up and suddenly almost most of questions about the marriage made sense to her now because of their words. "Winter is coming? Are you sure."

"Aye," he said. "I am. Robert convinced me that being a Lannister will protect you, same with Sansa except while you be Lady Lannister, she'll be the Queen. He's heir to Casterly Rock and he's handsome, you'll be provided for and safe. You'll see your brothers and-"

"You are a fool if you think that Jaime Lannister will let me see them again." She gave him a cruel smile. "No, I'll be kept nice and safe in his castle, breast feeding his children and managing the castle just like you and mother always wanted."

"I know you're angry, but I am still your father." He snapped. "They won't be just his children, but yours as well."

She shook her head. "No, no they'll be only his, not mine."

Her father looked at her like she was crazy. He doesn't understand. How could he? He fell in love with mother…she was a Tully and they didn't hate each other. She continued, "I don't want _any_ of those things. No husband, no children. That's not me."

Maya turned away from her father and walked back into the castle to pack her things. She wasn't surprised that it had already been done for her. She locked her door. Her fingertips grazing the stone walls of her chambers as she let out a sigh. She somehow knew that this would be the last time she would ever be in her bedroom. Today was the day that they would be leaving for King's Landing. She wondered if her soon to be husband would let her keep her direwolf or would he have her killed. Maya smiled at her black direwolf whose name was Winter. She named the wolf, "Winter" because to her when winter came it was like darkness had taken over everything. It should've never been white because white was purity and innocence while black was the color of death. It was safe to say that out of all the direwolves hers was the most rebellious one and the most dangerous one.

Winter perked her head up, her grey eyes watching Maya's movement around the room as she lay on the bed. Maya turned to her and promised, "I won't let Lannister hurt you. Besides I know that even if he tried, you would tear him apart."

Winter howled proudly and then nuzzled herself back into the furs on the bed. She smiled at the wolf and went back to packing her things. A knock was heard at her door and she knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she went to open it. She scowled as she saw that it was Jaime.

"What do you want now?" she groaned.

Jaime smirked at her then pushed his way inside and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure why not just come right in," she said sarcastically.

Jaime glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Winter, who was lowly growling at him. She chuckled softly and mused, "Are you scared?"

Jaime gave a scoff then brushed off, "Of course not. I do hope you know that when we are married that thing will be probably locked up."

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Do you honestly think that will happen? I don't care if my wolf makes you sick with a fever, she'll still be roaming around, free of chains around her neck."

He rolled his eyes. "You Starks are a stubborn lot. I'm very ecstatic to know that I'll be having the opposite of a dutiful wife. And in exchange she'll have a wolf as large as a horse guarding her day and night."

"You even try to harm her and she'll rip you to shreds," she said proudly.

"Oh, so this is the direwolf I've been warned about. Winter, is it?" Jaime asked mockingly. "Yes, I know all about her. She'll be good to have around, I guess. Especially when the birds are shiting then we could just let her chase them."

Maya moved to Winter and stroked her fur as she said, "You're not touching her. If anything I feel safer with her than I do with you right now."

Jaime's face became impassive as he stepped closer to her, Winter growled at him, but he ignored it. She jutted her chin out defensibly as he said lowly, "Your wolf won't be the one to save you when rapers come knocking at your door just because you're the best looking thing there to fuck."

"She did once. Who's to say she can't do it again?" she replied just as impassively as he did.

Jaime slightly jerked back as he eyed her for truth. When he found that she wasn't lying, he was dumbfounded because you would expect someone as strong as her to become broken down in a second, but here she was still standing. Maya didn't dare to look away from him, knowing it was a sign of weakness. Yes, she had almost been raped, quite close to the point of the man's cock breaking her maidenhead. Winter had sniffed her out and tore the man to pieces. Maya remembered sitting in the raper's pool of blood hugging the wolf tightly as her father and brothers found her there with her dress torn to pieces. Ever since then all her father, brothers, and mother had done was tip toe around her. It really irritated her and now that she was being forced to marry this asshole.

"I'm-" Jaime started, but she put her hand up stopping him as she said, "Don't. Please just stop the whole fake sympathy act. I don't need your pity nor do I even want it."

"Believe me I know you don't need my pity," he said to her.

She eyed him curiously and then smirked. "Good. Because I would hate to have a husband who has his moon blood. That would be a very awkward situation."

She walked around him and to her bathing chambers. He couldn't help the twitch in his lips at her mocking words. "Did you just refer me to a woman? Have I not made you swoon yet?"

He heard her laugh then come back out with folded cloths in her arms. "Of course not, Ser Jaime," she mocked. "I need you, oh how I want you. My knight in shining armor, oh how I've come to love you so!"

He laughed as she raised an elegant eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here to escort my betrothed to the carriage."

"Uh-uh, I'm riding a horse not sitting on my ass in a stuffy carriage."

"You're very…"

"Passionate? Tempestuous? Wild? Be honest, I promise I won't cry."

"Oh, I'll tell you later when we are married so you don't get my head put on a spike."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stopped packing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on. Are you that blind, May?"

She decided to ignore the nickname as she asked, "Tell me."

He sighed and then shook his head. "You seem to have every man here wrapped around your pretty little finger. My brother seems to think that you might be a sorceress or siren."

She scoffed. "If I did have every man wrapped around my _pretty little finger _then I would somehow have you not agree to this marriage. As you can see, I do not have you around my finger."

"Thank the Gods," Jaime muttered.

"Yes, thank them indeed because then you wouldn't be as fun as your cynical self."

He chuckled and replied, "Hurry up. We need to get back to King's Landing in time."

She nodded and then went back to packing her things. When Jaime didn't leave, she looked up and scoffed, "Run along now."

He smirked mischievously at her and then turned to leave her chambers. "You better be down in a few minutes or I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

She glared at him and threw a pillow at him which he side stepped it laughing as he mocked, "You could've done better than that, little wolf."

_What an ass…_

**TBC...**

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE…I REALLY HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY FOR SOME REASON! But I'm back so I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I really enjoyed reading and seeing them. It made me smile and made my day to know that you guys are liking this story.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	4. Wolves vs Lions

Maya walked cautiously inside of Bran's room, her eyes glued to his young face. Her mother looked up from the task in her hands, pools of sadness in her Tully blue eyes. Maya walked to the other side of her little brother's bed. It looked so small in the piles of furs that were on top of him. He was such a small little thing that she wondered how he lived. But she thanked the Old Gods this time that he had lived. _He would wake up…he's a Stark, we are a lot harder to kill than people think. _Maya sat on the side of the bed and brushed a part of his brown hair to the side.

She couldn't force any kind of smile on her face for her brother. _Bran had always liked it when I smiled and now I can't even give him that. I should've been there to protect. I won't let this happen again to the rest of my family. I'm supposed to protect them; it's my duty as their older sister. _Maya breathed in and out and then said, "I-I'm sorry, little brother that I wasn't there this time to protect you. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you and to this family. There will not be a day that goes by that I won't think of you. I know I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep to you and for that I am sorry, but I will try. Always."

"Maya," Jaime said softly from the doorway. "It's time to go."

She nodded solemnly and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She sniffled and squeezed her brother's hand. Maya leaned down and whispered very lowly in her brother's ear, "Don't give up, my pup. You never fall, Bran…never…"

Maya stood up and walked to Jaime. Just as she was walking out the door while Jaime was already down the hall, her mother said softly, "Protect the girls."

Maya nodded and heard Jaime shout her name again which was starting to really piss her off. She strode down the hall and cached up to him, her black cloak lifting off the ground. She glared at Jaime and then grabbed his hand, leading him behind a wall where they weren't seen. She slapped him across the cheek. His blonde hair was still in face as she seethed, "If you ever do that again, I will make sure that you will regret it."

She had her hands on her saddle and froze. _Why did he do that? Damn Lannisters and their loss for humanity. Oh, so since they have no emotions EVERYONE has to have none as well. No, Maya, don't back down…you did the right thing slapping him. He deserved your slap so just mount your horse and ride off into the sunset- err, well, grey sunset. _

"You're not even going to say good bye to your own brother," Robb said from behind.

She turned around and shrugged. "Sorry, I was too angry."

Robb seem relived. "Good, I had thought that you had already forgotten me. I'm guessing it was your betrothed."

She mocked a smile. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he striding over here right now with an angry look on his face," Robb said quickly with a worried expression.

She whirled around, fear evident on her pretty face, but saw that no one was there. Robb laughed and said, "I knew it had to do with him! That was a test, my dear sister and you failed it. Oh, my Gods, I can't believe you fell for it!"

Theon poked his head out from above and shouted, "Did she fall for it?!"

Robb nodded his head amusingly. "Yeah, Theon! She did!"

"Really?!" Theon exclaimed.

Meanwhile Maya crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them as they laughed at her. "It's not that funny, you idiots."

They both nodded furiously and Robb said, "Yes, it is. You can't be mad because you always prank us."

Theon smirked from above and mused, "The students have now become the masters!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Calm down, Theon. Just because you've won ONCE, it doesn't mean you'll win again."

Robb hugged her tightly, still smiling. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that. You are more than my sister…you're my best friend."

"As you are mine, little brother,"

"I'm your little brother by a minute."

She shrugged. "Does not matter because I'm still the eldest."

"Are we really going to argue about this just before you leave?"

"Well, if you keep on disagreeing with me then we will," she replied.

Robb groaned and pulled away. "Sometimes I regret being your brother."

She faked a horrified gasp and looked around from side to side then whispered, "You shouldn't say that aloud or father might hear and scold you."

Robb shook his head and patted the crown of her hair saying, "Oh, how I hope you'll never change."

"Please, don't become grim."

"We're Starks and Starks need to be grim because if we're smiling then that means-"

"That the world is going to explode and we all die a horrible and painful to where the skin on our flesh starts to peel off and-"

Robb put a hand over mouth and shook his head. "Stop listening to Old Nan's stories."

She pushed his hand away and shrugged. "What? She has good 'piss in your pants' stories. Who knows I may need them someday."

Robb sighed and then hugged her again, squeezing his eyes shut. "When I see you again, you'll be Lady Lannister."

"Don't ruin the moment," she whispered.

He chuckled and they broke apart. She kissed his cheek and then mounted her horse. "Where's Winter?"

Robb looked around and smiled sadly when he saw Grey Wind put his head on Winter's as if they were hugging good-bye to each other. Robb pointed to them and Maya turned on her horse. She smiled at them and then squeezed Robb's arm, "Write to me or I'll hurt you the next time I see you."

She urged her horse away from her brother and to Jon, who smiled at her as if he were relived. She looked more closely at Jon and eyed him suspiciously," What did my mother say to you?"

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Jon…"

He sighed. "If I tell you then you're going to try to fix it."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is and that's nothing to be ashamed about. Sometimes your compassion does cloud your judgment though."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why does the Kingslayer, your husband, have redness on his cheek and has an irritated expression on his face?"

"Well, he said something I didn't like so I slapped him." She muttered, looking down at the reins in her hands.

"What did he say?"

"What did mother say to you?" she countered.

He smirked and urged his horse forward. She scowled at him.

"Now, I'm curious as to why you even slapped my brother?" Tyrion said as he rode next to her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I love your hair where did you-"

"Don't avoid the subject," he responded.

"I'm not avoiding it."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. The subject is protecting the king so I'm just going to stay back here and-"

"Lady Maya! Come here!" King Robert shouted from the front.

She groaned and Tyrion said, "Now there's no way to avoid the subject now, May."

She rolled her eyes and rode next to the king. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"If you could anywhere, where would it be?" he asked curiously.

"Lys," she answered immediately.

The king roared with laughter, "Now there is someone who knows what they want!"

Maya laughed as well. "What do you want, my king?"

The king sighed, his laughter dying down. "I want many things. One of them, I can't have anymore."

Maya smiled sadly at him. "I am sorry…that is very, well, there are no words to describe that kind of pain."

He turned his head to look at her. "Your compassion is something that has died out in this world."

She shook her head. "There are still some with compassion just it's hard to find them. The people have been through hell these past decades and I'm not surprised that some are selfish and greedy."

"Ah, Ned!" The king greeted as her father rode up beside him.

"Your Grace," he greeted back.

"Your daughter is very wise," he praised.

Her father smiled and she said, "I'm going to spend some time with my brother before he leaves."

She turned her horse around and went to Jon.

* * *

Maya breathed in and out as she leaned against the tree, far away from the Inn. It was already sundown. She needed to get away and be alone for a little while. It was the hardest she had ever done when saying good bye to Jon. It was worse than her good bye to Robb because there was a chance the she would never see Jon again because of the Night's Watch. She even cried when hugging him, but he told her to stop crying because they would see each other again even if he had to get a bad excuse just to come and see her.

Winter was gloomy as well, her head down and she would whimper softly as she laid down on the ground next to the tree. _I will see him again_, she kept on telling herself over and over again. Winter's head shot up and she started to growl lowly. Maya whirled around and was greeted by the sight of Jaime Lannister. She furiously wiped away her tears and stood up straight, refusing to show any more emotion in front of this man no matter what.

"What is it? What do you want?" she asked coldly.

He came closer and Winter sat up, high alert. "I saw you ride off here and I was wondering if you were ok." He said awkwardly.

She eyed him like he had three heads. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I wanted to see if you were…it doesn't matter. The point is are you well?" he asked, more annoyed and frustrated.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lannister. No need to worry you're pretty little blonde head about it."

She moved to walk past him, but he suddenly caught her wrist, not turning her he said, "I do like violent women, but sometimes it gets on my nerves."

_What is with him and my wrist…maybe he should just marry that instead since he likes grabbing it so much._ "I wouldn't have to slap you if you weren't so heartless."

"You shouldn't have slapped me in the first place," he snapped then turned her around to face him.

"You shouldn't have been so rude to come barging into a grieving mother's son's bedroom demanding to go." She snapped right back.

"You should've made time to see him."

"You shouldn't have been so arrogant enough to think that I'll actually listen to you."

He inched closer, his grip tightening on her wrist. "You shouldn't think that you actually have a choice to do anything when we're married."

She inched even closer, their noses barely touching as she sneered lowly, "And you shouldn't think that you actually have so much power over me."

Jaime suddenly crashed his lips onto hers hard. The kiss was rough and it surprised the hell out of Maya when he brought her body closer to his, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back. His lips were beyond experienced that it made her feel like a child or like she was dumb. Jaime moved his lips with hers, his lips consuming hers and then she pushed him away. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist yet again. They both were breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down in rage mostly. His emerald green eyes searched her face, looking in her eyes last. The urge to touch her lips was excruciating because there was that same very small spark that she felt when they had skin to skin contact and now it was when he had kissed her. She wondered if he felt it too, but decided against it to ask the knight.

"What is it about you…" he trailed off after looking at her lips.

He leaned in to kiss her again and she bent down and went under his armpit away from him saying, "No, no, no."

He stumbled forward and she gave him a nervous smile when he turned around with a slightly confused expression on his face. She stiffened and continued, "So we should just get back to the uh camp."

"Why aren't you blushing?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't know. Blushing isn't my thing…I don't blush that easily."

He smirked. "What if I showed my cock to you?"

"Wow, that sounded a little desperate, Ser Jaime," she said.

He came closer to her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want to see you blush."

"Well, you're not going to because you're never going to be the cause of my blush," she said happily and then turned to walk away, but he pulled her again flush against his chest.

She groaned and tried to push him, but froze when his hand went to her butt. Her eyes flickered in shock as they widened. She gulped as he gripped it. She could feel the tips the of his fingers of his right hand digging into her behind. She smirked. "See, you can't make me blush no matter what you do, Lannister. Like I said before, your charms and appearance have no effect on me."

He frowned and opened his mouth to reply when a Lannister guard cleared his throat and said, "Ser Jaime?"

Jaime broke away from her and turned to the guard, he used his well sculptured body to block her from view. "What is it?" he snapped.

She straightened out her skirts and strained to look over his shoulder eventually jumping to see. The Lannister guard tried to ignore her, but his eyes would go to her ever so often as he said, "Uh, uh, well, it involves the queen she wants to see you immediately."

She moved around him and smiled at the guard. "Hello? Have you my sisters around?"

"Um, I think, my lady that you should talk to Lord Stark."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I, uh-"

"Tell me. I command you to." She said sternly.

"Lady Arya's direwolf injured the prince so the queen wanted blood for her son, but her wolf was gone, my lady…so the queen ordered for Lady Sansa's wolf to be killed which Lord Stark is doing right now."

Without another word, she ran through the woods and back to the camp. She gasped as she saw Lady dead, her fur stained with blood from her neck. Then she heard Winter howl loudly so that her other brothers and sister could hear the death of their sister. Maya looked at her father, who came up to her and hugged her. She wouldn't cry…not yet. She was beyond sadness and rage filled her entire body as she thought about the queen and the prince. She couldn't look away from Lady's corpse; she saw Winter walk up to it and nuzzled her nose under her chin then whimper. She pulled away from her father and muttered, "I have to go see the girls."

She walked further into the camp and searched for Stark banners.

"Lady Maya?" a soft yet manipulative voice called from behind her.

"Yes, my queen?" she said as she turned around.

"My brother's tent is the other way."

"Why would I be in his tent…I-we aren't married."

"Yet, little wolf. Not yet, but soon once we get to King's Landing, you'll be my sister," Queen Cersei came closer. "So why not get used to the idea of sleeping next to your husband-to-be."

She smiled at the queen and nodded. "Of course. But I am also a Tully so Family goes first then my duty and then my honor. And right now my family needs me."

"That wolf business was a bit nasty, but perhaps one day you'll learn that you would do anything for your children."

"Perhaps not though, your grace," Maya said. "I'm not a very optimistic person so I wouldn't count on me getting pregnant with your brother's spawn."

"Careful, little wolf," she warned. "You wouldn't to be my enemy. You have no idea of the things that I am capable of."

Maya inched closer to the queen, feeling bold. "No, your grace, it is you who does not know. You don't know what _I'm_ capable of."

Maya turned and walked to her sister's tent. She went inside and saw the two girls as silent as a crypt and in bed facing away from each other. _This going to be a lot harder than I thought._ She sighed and said loudly, "I know you two aren't awake so you might as well sit up and face me."

They didn't answer her so she sighed, "I get it…you're both mad at each other. But you can't stay mad at each other especially not after tonight. I know you probably don't want to hear me right now, but that sucks for you two pups because you have to. Right now, we are at our weakest and we are going to a dangerous place so now's not the time to go against each other. We are wolves and we stick together. We have to or we'll do more than just break apart…we will fall just like snow does in winter and winter is coming." She sighed, shaking her head. "Just please think it over. Goodnight, my little wolves."

Maya walked out of the tent feeling very sleepy and just plain exhausted. She didn't want to, but she really wanted to sleep so she looked for Jaime's tent which was in the direction in which the queen had referred to earlier. She peeked her head into the tent and saw that it was empty. She shrugged and went inside of it, glancing around. _Talk about Lannister pride much. Even I'm not this conceded._

"I see that you found your way," Jaime said amusingly as he came from behind the curtain that blocked the tub.

"Your sister told me. She hates me now," Maya replied.

Jaime laughed and replied, "She hates everyone. Don't take it personally."

Maya realized that he wasn't wearing a tunic, but only breeches. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Aren't you going to change into your nightgown?"

"Not with you looking like a pervert," she scowled and then turned to walk behind the curtain. She saw her white long nightgown and started to peel off her gown.

Jaime was putting away his armor when he turned around and foolishly saw her undress, the red see-through curtain not giving her any privacy. He saw the curves of her body only the back of her though he silently wished that he could see the front of her. The candles flickered against her skin as she was now naked as her nameday. Once he felt his cock twitch, he quickly turned away from her and sat on the bed. She came out and stood awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"No, you can sleep on the bed."

"Are you sleeping on the bed too?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Because I don't want to sleep next to you, no offense and all. I'll just take these," she took a pillow from the bed and one of the silk sheets. She made bed on the floor near the bed and said as she turned her body away from him, "Good night."

"Rose, you can come onto the bed…I'll keep my hands to myself."

"After what happened today I just want to sleep alone for as long as I can," she said softly.

Jaime blew out all the candles and went inside the sheets and then replied softly to her, "Sweet dreams, little wife."

**TBC…**

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm unsure about it though because I feel like it's just a little bit too fast for these two, but if you all liked it then ok I'm good with it. I'll try to update a lot quicker, but with like 13 stories… can you blame me for being a little late.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. The Capitol Part I

_What in the seven…_

Maya peeled her eyes open and glanced down at the large hand on her breast. She raised an eyebrow and moved it off of her. She went back to sleep and then knitted her eyebrows in confusion as a large and broad body moved closer behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt a hot exhale of breath on her neck. A hand rested on her hip then it slowly slid down her thigh causing her eyes to pop open and for her whole entire body to freeze.

Maya felt his hand go under her night gown and up her inner thigh. She bolted up in bed and said, "What the fuck, you liar?!"

Jaime squinted his eyes at her like he had just woken up. "What happened?"

"You little pervert starting to put your hands near my lady parts," she shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." He said as he propped himself on his elbow.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you really going to sing that song to me?"

He rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Did you like it?"

"Wow, still trying to make me blush, huh? You are determined; I'll give you that," she chuckled. Then she frowned and looked to the ground and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wasn't I…did you move me?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep…you looked scared so I picked you up and held you while you were trembling. You stopped after a moment of us…cuddling," he teased.

"You held me?" It wasn't supposed to be a question, but that was how it came out because she was so surprised that he would even do that to her. "Uh, t-thank you."

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked curiously.

She wasn't ready to tell him and the only people who knew of her nightmares were Robb, her mother, and her father. "I, uh, have to get ready."

Maya quickly got out of bed and ran a hand through her head as she turned her back to him. She gave glance at him saying, "Thank you for, um…holding me, I guess."

Jaime laid back down on the bed as he put his hands behind his head as his eyes trailed over her body. "You don't have to hide your body away from me, you know."

She scoffed. "I'm not hiding my body," she mocked his deep voice and Jaime laughed.

"You do. If not then prove it."

"Uh-uh, you're just trying to trick me into taking off my clothes then once I do, we'll probably be something inappropriate and someone will walk in on us and then it'll be very awkward."

She turned back around and started to look through her drawers for something. Jaime smirked and then muttered, "Wimp."

She whirled around and practically shouted, "Wimp?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WIMP, HUH?!"

He laughed and urged, "Prove me wrong, Rose."

She glared at him and then groaned. She held her chin out defensively as she looked into Jaime's eyes when he sat up. Her hands went to the helm of her nightgown and lifted it up over her head. She let it fall to the ground as Jaime's emerald green eyes trailed down every part of her body. He wanted to touch her breasts and thighs and hips. He wanted to kiss every inch of body, Jaime knew it was wrong to think of her in that instead of his sister, but the Stark girl was getting under his skin whether it was either bad or good. She smirked at him then turned back around to look through her drawers for a gown to where.

She jumped when she felt hands on her hips, pulling her behind to his front. She let out a soft gasp when Jaime moved the hair from her neck to the side exposing her neck to him. _Never turn your back on your enemy,_ she thought grimly. _Especially if it's a middle aged horny man. _He planted a gentle kiss on her neck as his hand was on her belly.

She turned around to face him and she backed away from him when she realized just how close they were to each other, her back hit the drawers. Jaime put his hands on either side of her on the drawers and leaned forward.

"Why do you shy away from me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Shying away? Have you looked at my attire right now? I'm naked. I hardly call that shying away."

"That's not what I was talking about," he replied. "But if you were to-"

"Not going to happen, Lannister."

"You didn't let me finish."

"And I'm not going to let you because I know what you want," she said in a seductive voice.

Maya's hands brushed against the top of his breeches and she smirked up at him. His eyes widened a fraction at the Stark girl who seemed to surprise him every single moment he was with her.

"I can touch you if I wanted to," he responded.

"Then why don't you…I dare you." She shrugged. "Go ahead, Lannister, touch me."

His hand touched her breasts and he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She then started to laugh. He looked up at her and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you made it so easy." She snarled then pushed him away from her. "How stupid do you think I am? I will never feel anything for you."

Jaime sat on the bed and glared at her. "Why did you do that?!"

She stuffed her nightgown on herself and said, "Revenge for what you did. One for when you forced me to go out of my brother's room when he was dying."

"You're still ravening about that," he groaned as he fell against the bed.

"And it was for being an arrogant jackass." She angrily grabbed a random gown and stormed away.

Jaime rubbed his face and looked down at his breeches that had a large tent in them. "You can be a real bitch you know that."

"And you can be a real bastard," she said easily.

Jaime chuckled, "The bastard and the bitch."

"Yes, the perfect couple." She joked.

"Speaking of bitches, where is your wolf?"

"Call Winter a bitch again and you'll be a cripple, Lanniater," she snapped calmly. "She is with the girls after all they have no more wolves because of your family."

Jaime stiffened at the mention. Yes, he heard all about it and he thought that killing the direwolves was a bit extreme just for a harmless, but he would never voice his opinion aloud because he was sure that his sweet sister would throw a fit over it.

"I am sorry for what had happened with the wolves and for I said to you…that was insensitive of me. It was rude to your family. I apologize." Jaime said sincerely.

She eyed him and then said, "Ok."

"Wait, that was it?!"

"Yup. Just because you said your apologizes doesn't mean I'll fuck you."

He smirked mischievously. "My, my, Lady Stark, you have a vulgar language."

"Are you going to tell on me to my father now, huh?" she teased as she came out and he started to tie her laces for her in the back of her envy green long silk gown that had a somewhat low neckline and showed her bare shoulders, but covered her arms all the way to her wrists. It was tight around her body which showed off her curves and breasts. If they were married, Jaime would've demanded that she wear something else, but since she was already made at him and they weren't married, he didn't have a say in the matter.

She pinned the sides of her hair to the sides of her head and then waited for him to be done with her laces. He sighed after he was down and she smiled at him. He couldn't believe that this girl pulled the wool over his eyes and managed to get him aroused by touching me. She glanced down at his breeches and smiled smugly.

"You horny bastard," she said, shaking her head.

She turned and left the tent. Jaime gazed shockingly at the girl. _There is more to her…I can tell. She's so much more than some Rose or She-Wolf._

* * *

Maya rode through the gates of the Red Keep with Jaime right behind her…they were racing. She laughed as she slowed her horse down almost running over a group of waiting people that backed away when they saw her horse coming near them.

"Sorry about that," she said as she dismounted from her horse.

They all looked at her curiously. Jaime chuckled, shaking his head before saying, "Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Lord Petyr Baelish this is Lady Maya Stark of Winterfell and my betrothed."

She mentally groaned and then said politely, "My lords, Grand Maester Pycelle. It is a pleasure."

"My lady," Lord Varys greeted as he held her hand in his. "The birds that sing in my ear are true to their song. You are a beauty."

"Yes. It's no wonder Ser Jaime and you are getting married." Lord Baelish agreed.

Maya eyed each of them and then said, "Thank you…that is very kind of you to say."

"Where is the king, my lady," Grand Maester Pycelle asked, his voice scruffy.

She smiled then turned to look at Jaime. "He is behind with the rest of the party. It is alright, he let us go on."

"It seems the king has taken a liking to you already," Lord Baelish said.

"I do like to make an impression on people," she replied. "Pardon me though I am tired. It had been a long journey."

They bowed as she went up the steps, Jaime followed behind. After they were far enough, they both started to laugh uncontrollably, Maya grabbed her stomach and said, "I can't believe I almost ran over the small council."

"You've only been here for a minute and you're already causing trouble." Jaime commented.

"I know right…it's unbelievable."

When their laughter died down, Jaime sighed, "We must discuss something urgent."

She groaned. "What is it? We were having a nice moment."

"I know, but I want you to hear it from me instead of someone else." She nodded. "They moved up the wedding."

She stopped walking and shouted, "What?!"

"Lower your voice, there are ears everywhere," Jaime said lowly.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?!"

"In a week, we are to be married. My father and everyone are anxious for us to get married already."

"I thought that we were going to get married after a month of being in the capital. Why have it moved up all of the sudden?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She opened her mouth to question the subject further, but then she realized who she was talking to and decided against it. He saw the wheels in her head turning and he had already known who had moved up the date of the wedding. It was his sister, who had because she wanted to get it over with. He could tell that she was starting to hate his soon to be wife. Cersei would talk about how stupid she was and yet she was complimenting her on her tricks and intelligence. Cersei would be paranoid about the girl for some reason and then it really worried him when she would come up with a plan on how to kill Maya.

Jaime would snap at her and she would snap at him, taunting him that he was falling in love with the Stark girl. He never liked when she was like this way because eventually it got…well there were no words to describe the feeling. Jaime shook his head and came back to the present. He glanced around and furrowed his brows. _What in the seven hells…where did she run off to now?_

He walked forward and looked through every corner and every turn, looking for Maya. He passed by the garden and stopped when he saw her leaning over winter roses and smiling happily as she smelled them. He slowly walked over to her, studying her closely. He picked up a winter rose and cleared his throat.

She turned around and he bowed as he held the rose out to her. She seemed shocked at first then gave a warm smile to him as she took the rose from him, their fingers touched for a mere moment and they both stared at each other because there was this shock that went through them. They both ignored it though and she went up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Jaime quickly turned his cheek the other way so that they kissed instead.

She didn't pull away from him or tense up like she usually did. No, Maya let him kiss her. Maya didn't kiss back though. It was a slow process, but Jaime knew that already when he had met her and she rolled her eyes at him fro the first time. No one was ever bold enough to wear they would do that in public. Jaime liked the fire in her eyes and the iron in her blood…she was no ordinary woman.

Jaime knew that he should've stayed away from her, but there was something there. A feeling rushed through him that he knew he should just throw away before things got messy. He was fucked…yup, he was fucked because he felt this warmth course through him when he saw her warm smile. She made him feel like all he would ever need in order to be happy was to with her. That everything would be ok and right in the world.

Her smile gave Jaime Lannister hope. _Damn this woman, I already know the trouble she'll cause me and get me into._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND IT GIVES ME HOPE FOR IT TO CONTINUE! Sorry for the short chapter, but I need to think about what to do for the next chapter. But I really hoped you all liked it though. I gave you some fluff though it was kind of messed up, but in a good way I guess. Yup, they're getting married in a week. I'll explain more of that later though.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	6. Emotions Are A Real Bitch Sometimes

Maya was walking down the halls of the Tower of the Hand when Arya stormed passed her and Maya laughed, "What did you do now?"

"I was acting like beast," she mimicked Septa Mordane's voice over her shoulder.

Maya shook her head at her little sister as she laughed and then saw Sansa walk past her giving her a cold glance. Maya rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. I_ can never understand that girl sometimes. We could be as different as night and day or in her case, blood._ She went inside of the dining room and smiled at her father when he said, "War was easier than girls."

"I take great offense to that, father. I wasn't that bad."

"That's because you had your brothers and Theon with you." He said.

Septa Mordane nodded. "Yes, but you were a handful. Now you are getting married to the heir of the most powerful and wealthiest family in all of Westeros. In just four days you will be Lady Maya Lannister of Casterly Rock, wife to Lord Jaime of House Lannister."

"Yay," she deadpanned.

"Don't be rude. You should be lucky that you are marrying someone like him."

"I would've been even luckier if I were to marry a lowborn with bad breath instead of him." She quipped.

Her septa gasped in horror. "How can you say such a thing?"

Maya's lips curved mischievously and her father couldn't help, but smile at his daughter. She always liked making her septas go crazy. "Maya," he warned softly.

"I don't want to talk about my wedding or my marriage," she said sternly to Septa Mordane. "I don't want you to ever talk about Ser Jaime and me ever again, do you understand?"

Her septa nodded hesitantly and Maya said, "Good."

To be honest, Maya was stressed out and anxious for the wedding in a bad way. She just wanted to already get the dam thing over with. It was really all too much for just a few hours of celebration. The king forced them to have the wedding in the Great Hall which made her even more nervous because that meant more people.

And since Maya didn't have her mother by her side and had the queen instead, it made her uneasy. Every time that the wedding dress was shoved on her, it made it impossible to breathe. This was how she was going to die for sure. She wanted to go out with a bang, not by the fabric of a dress. Maya wasn't being a brat or anything, it or well they just annoyed her. And by "they" she of course meant the ladies at court who would giggle and blush at everything even if it was just a freaking flower placed in front of them they would say, "Oh, look at that. I bet you an admirer sent it. Is he courting me? Does he want to deflower me?" Yada, yada and all that mumbo jumbo.

"Would you like something to eat," her father asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm having my dinner with Ser Jaime."

"You two have been getting close," her father said.

Her entire body tensed in her seat then stood up. "I have to go somewhere. Excuse me, father and septa."

She walked out of the room and froze when she saw Jaime striding towards her, not in his Kingsguard uniform. She would never admit it to him or anyone else, but he did look handsome without the amour. He smirked at her which brought her out of her thoughts. Jaime immediately kissed her, holding her face in his hands. His lips consumed hers reminding her of when he had kissed her in the garden and she had let him. Apparently that was permission to do it every time he saw that they were alone.

Jaime's lips were surprisingly soft, but experienced. From Jaime's part, it was hot and passionate, but in her part, it was rough and fast like he was rushing to be somewhere. He pulled her to a well hidden corner and pushed her against the wall, resuming his action from before. When he started to kiss down her neck, she whispered in an almost pleading kind of way, "Jaime…someone will…see…"

He chuckled. "You are to be my wife soon. Did you not like it?"

His gaze at her was intense and intent on finding out her answer. She gulped nervously and looked down. "I don't know. It confuses me most of the time. You confuse me!"

She pushed him away from her and stormed away, feeling a wave of shame wash over her because of the way he was making her feel right now. There was tightness in her belly now every time Jaime touched her. It seemed to grow because Jaime had been kissing and touching her softly. She slammed her chamber door shut and sighed loudly. She let out a loud groan as she fell face first onto the bed. She envied the silence that surrounded her and basked in it for a moment. She smiled as she curled into a tiny ball on the bed and wrapped herself in the sheets, messing up the made bed.

* * *

"Why can't I have your favor?" Jaime asked as they sat at the table on the balcony facing the sunset.

"Because I don't want to give it to you. I have someone else in mind." She said after she took a sip of her Dornish wine.

Jaime choked on his wine and coughed it out. He cleared his throat and rasped, "Who?!"

She smirked. "I was going to give it to either Ser Barristan or Ser Loras."

"What have I done to anger you so?"

"You are being inappropriate with me." She said simply. "Constantly."

"Did you not like it?" he asked curiously.

"That's not what matters!" she snapped angrily.

"Yes, it is. You liked it, didn't you?"

"That's not the point, Jaime-"

"You haven't called me 'Lannister' in a while," he said in a sing song tone.

She stood up, her chair flying backwards as she shouted, "I hate that you think that just because we are getting married that you think that you can put your goddamn hands on me! I HATE how you're so fucking arrogant and think yourself a god just because you have money and haven't been defeated yet! Seven hells, Lannister! I hate that-"

Maya didn't get to finish because Jaime had already stood up and pulled her over the table as he kissed her passionately. He lifted her up on the table, he couldn't help, but feel surprised when he felt her kiss him back just as passionately. Jaime quickly moved all of the plates, food, goblets, and wine pitches to the ground with his hand. They fell to the ground, splattering everywhere. Jaime spread her legs as he bit her bottom lip. He gently pushed her back onto the table and ripped open her gown while she tore his jacket off. He kissed down her neck to the top of her breasts. She moaned so softly that Jaime could barely hear it.

Jaime opened her corset and her breasts came popping out. He bent down and sucked on each of the nipples, tugging on them with his teeth. Her hands gripped his hair and moaned. He kissed her neck again and said, "The things I want to do to you right now."

She gently put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. "We can't do that again…not until our wedding night."

"You kissed back…why?" he urged as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged. "I've never gone that far before…I was curious."

He groaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Are you serious? You didn't feel anything…"

"I don't know what I feel for you. I can hardly stand you yet…" she shook her head. "Yet there is something."

"I feel the same." He smiled amusingly at her. "Maybe it's the universe trying to give us a sign or something."

"I don't believe in fate, Lannister."

"So I guess that Jaime thing was only a one time thing, huh?" he asked as he leaned back up and looked at her.

"Yes, yes it was. Just like this is."

"Why must you be so difficult?! Is it so hard for you to let yourself actually feel something?!" he snapped loudly as he paced in front of her when she fixed her torn gown. "I mean come on! No one is as complicated as you are! You have these walls surrounding you and you're afraid that if you let someone in that you'll just get hurt!"

"Why do you even care?" she asked angrily. She stood up as well and got in his face. "I mean I find it a little suspicious. You didn't care before about me so why do you care for me now? Are already falling in love with me when I told you not to, huh?"

She turned away from him and opened the chamber door and said coldly, "I don't want to see until the wedding. Good bye, Ser Jaime."

He sighed and strode out of the room, but not before saying, "Things will change."

She scoffed. "Things haven't changed over the last two hundred and ninety four years so what makes you think that they'll change now," she questioned.

"You. I think that you can change if you have the patience and determination for it." Jaime confessed and then walked away.

_Is that what he truly believes…that I can become something so much more and greater than before if I set my mind on it?_ Maya then made a choice and it was all thanks to Jaime Lannister. She knew right then and there that this place wouldn't be able to handle her because she was going to give this place a run for it's money.

She smirked and closed the chamber door, her knowing smirk never leaving her face.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME. Jeez though, almost 100 followers and I am so happy because this is just freaking awesome right now. You guys are amazing yet again. I know this was a short chapter, but at least I gave you something with a little bit of lemons in there…kind of. **

**Yeah, I think you guys may love next chapter because, well, you'll just love it ok. SO you'll just have to wait and see what happens. I really do hope that you guys liked this chapter and I hope you don't think that this is a little fast or confusing so I'll try to explain it.**

**You have to understand that Maya is a very private person so when Septa Mordane tried to ask her about Jaime and same with her father, she got angry and ignored them. Same goes for Jaime, she is very protective over her body and feelings and emotions. She doesn't like Jaime so she feels this guilt or shame come over her because she knows she can't feel this way about him which will be explained more into the next chapters. Maya is also a complicated person who doesn't like to show weakness because she was almost raped and she NEVER wants to feel that vulnerable again like she had when Jaime was kissing her.**

**Jaime is just as confused as her because he gets this feeling when near Maya so being the curious one that he is and also the warrior that he is, he listens to his instinct about her and is trying. Do not get me wrong, they hardly feel anything for each other right now. YAY! **

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. Ser Dorren, the Mocking Knight

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The crowd cheered and she thought, _show time_. She put on her silver helmet and walked out of the tent. She dressed herself in all silver armor; it shined brightly in the sunlight. All eyes were on her as she strode to her white stallion, trying not to walk like a woman. She found this armor hidden away along with the dragon skull. Maya thought that it was very odd that it was so well hidden away and looked so new. She smirked as she mounted her horse with ease.

She was winning the tourney so far, but now she was up against Ser Loras Tyrell, Maya had seen his tricks before so it was only fair. They stood side by side on their horses and they both bowed to the king. She went by the name, "Ser Dorren Thorne."

Maya rode to one side and Ser Loras to the other. She held the lance in her hand and then they both urged their horses to ride. Maya rode her horse as fast as she could and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her lance hit right in the middle of his shield, pieces of wood flying everywhere as Ser Loras flew back from his horse. He fell onto the ground with a grunt of pain. Maya mocked a bow to the constantly cheering crowds. She rode her horse back to the stables and dismounted. _I do like winning…,_ she thought happily as she smirked smugly.

* * *

She sat in her tent, alone and waiting yet again. The crowds cheered even louder than before and she knew that it was time. Maya stood up and winced at the slight pain on her side. She shook it off and put on her helmet and continued forward. She went to her horse again and thought as she saw The Mountain as her last opponent for the tourney, _oh fuck me. _Maya mounted her horse and rode in front of the king and next to The Mountain, who eyed her curiously from time to time. _Good thing he thinks that I have a cock. Men have it easy, for one they don't bleed every fucking moon out of their vaginas and have cramps. Damn them…there must be a special place in the Seven Hells for them._

"Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Dorren Thorne. Whoever winds this last joust, they will win the tourney and become the winner." They both bowed. "Enough with the pleasantries! Have at it!"

They rode to their sides and she took in a shaky breath. They urged their horse forward, lances pointed at each other. At the first hit, they were both almost unhorsed by each other. Then Maya conjured all of the strength she had, blocking out everything around her as they rode forward again. Her lance hit him in the breast plate, knocking him over his horse and into the fence, it broke instantly. The crowd was wild with their cheering. Maya mocked them all with bows.

One minute she was dismounting and the next, The Mountain was charging at her with his longsword in his hands in the air. Maya quickly grabbed a random sword and just as he was close, she rolled away from him. _Feet apart_, she reminded herself_, shoulders straight. Arms bent and right knee bent as well. _He charged at her even angrier than before.

_Anger issues much_, she thought. She jerked her head back as he swung his sword at her neck then ducked when he did it again. She brought her sword up against his, using _all_ of her strength yet again. Maya and Ser Gregor had their swords at the blades, it looked like a misshaped X. He glared angrily at her and she let out a manly laugh that was clear to everyone that she was mocking him. People gasped in the crowds. She pushed his body away from her by her foot on his lower belly. He growled loudly.

"Enough!" The Hound, Sandor Clegane said as he blocked his brother's attack on her with his sword.

_His brother…the one he burned when he was a child. I heard once that he threw his brother's face into the fire because Sandor was playing with his brother's favorite toy. They truly do fight like dogs._

"Leave him be." Sandor said. Their blades made striking contact with each other that it frightened her a little. _How in the Seven did I not get killed?! Life is full of mysteries…_

Maya slowly and carefully backed away from them. Then stopped once she was at her horse. The king stood up, roaring, "STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!"

The Mountain's sword slashed the air when Sandor kneeled down with his sword in the ground, bowing his head. The Mountain grunted and stumbled a little as he missed his brother's head. He stormed to leave, but the Kingsguard stood in front of him.

The King commanded, "Let him pass."

They let him through. All eyes turned to her and she gave a nod to Sandor as thanks for saving her life and he nodded back at her, eyeing her like the way his brother once did.

"Ser Dorren, step forward and claim your victory," the king shouted and everyone clapped as they cheered.

Maya stood planted to her spot. When she didn't move, she saw the guards begin to close in on her. She looked at every one of them, raising an eyebrow at them.

"You will remove your helm or I'll have someone do it for you." The King threatened.

She glanced at one of the Kingsguard when he took a step forward. Maya stood up straight and waited for them to make a move. He brought his sword in the air and she stuck her foot out and tripped him. Just as he fell, another guard came at her and she twisted his arm and made him punch himself in the face. The crowd gave a light laugh as she made a fool of two other guards by getting the helmets on their heads and bashing them together. They a long whimper and fell to the ground together on top of each other. She ducked twice as another came swung his sword over her head and she thought that fighting the Kingsgaurd was like a dance, swift, quick, and silent…like a cat.

She kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could and he yelled out in pain as he gripped it, "Mama mia!"

Then he fell to the ground and curled into a ball. She ran to her horse and then slid under the Lannister guard's legs. She stood up and kicked him in the shin. He grunted and hopped on one foot as he gripped his shin. She mounted her horse and gave a mocking bow to the king and the people then she rode away, the guards trying to run after her. In the background, she heard the people laugh and she smirked. _Mission accomplished._

Maya rode to the tunnels and then she dismounted and let her horse free. She took off her helmet and walked through the tunnels under King's Landing. On her way back, she started to take off her armor, one by one. She sighed as she hid the armor under a dark blanket inside of one of the dragon's skulls. She put back on her dress and walked up the curved stairway leaning against the wall. Maya was beyond tired and just wanted to go to bed already. She slumped a little as she went inside of her chambers. She groaned as she saw Jaime sitting on her bed wearing only breeches and boots. She rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you here? I'm tired and I want to go to sslleepp."

He patted the spot next to him and she gave a nervous smile saying, "I smell like…like a donkey and I'm going to go and take a nice long bath."

He furrowed his brows and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She turned sharply around and pointed a finger at him, "Don't touch anything! Just stay there."

She quickly bathed herself and then dressed herself. Maya peaked her head out of the door and glared at the empty spot on her bed. She slapped a hand on her forehead and thought, _for fucks sake! He had one thing to do!_

She walked around the room and scratched her head and when she couldn't find him, she just shrugged and crawled into bed, wrapping her body in the sheets. Maya shut her eyes and sighed as a weight on her eyelids was being lifted.

_I'll find out where that bastard is later…he's probably out killing someone just because they stole his blankey or something. Am I going crazy…probably?_

* * *

Maya made her way down to her father and sisters because she was going to break her fast with them. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion as Arya was beaming at her once she stepped through the doors, "Oh, Gods, you should've been there! He was so- he was so amazing. He was swift and quick just like what Syrio said to me…he was like a cat which meant that he must've learned water dancing form Braavos. The way he made a fool out of them. I hope that someday I'm like him. Do you know what they're calling him?"

Oh, this should be good. "Sorry, I missed it," Maya mumbled.

"Do you know what they're calling him?" Arya asked again.

She laughed and shook her head. Arya smirked and said, "Ser Dorren Throne, The Mocking Knight. Some are also calling him, Ser Dorren, the Mockery."

_I like the sound of those names…I may make history someday. I think I may start pretending to be him now when I want to do something that I can't do. This is defiantly going to be fun. I have to be careful though or someone will find out it is me. I already know that all hell will break loose if that happened._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. WOW, 100 FOLLOWS…I AM SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU AGAIN! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter very much…I think that it's my personal favorite so far because Maya is just a little shit kind of in this chapter and I hope you all understand that that is who she is…she likes to mock people and make them laugh. She's very cynical as you can see. Hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. One Big Fat Liar

Everyone seemed to be talking about her, well, Ser Dorren at least. Maya chuckled at the thought of her sneaking out in the middle of the night and riding through the streets, saving people's lives. The thought was so tempting to her that she decided to take it out for a spin, well, she saved a lot of people; a girl of twelve from rape, a girl of fifteen that was getting beaten by her fat husband, a little boy about to get his hand cut off for stealing an apple for his little sisters, an elderly man getting beaten uncontrollably, a couple of kids getting whipped by one of the City Watch members, and another girl of sixteen who was getting beaten by one of her customers because she wouldn't suck his cock.

Maya was sitting at the table with her father when the king came storming in, shouting, "Ned! We have to do something about Ser Dorren…_The Mocking Knight_!"

"Robert, what can we do? The people love him, he's their protector," her father argued.

"He's not really a protector when he's mocking my rule," he pointed a finger at her father. "I won't have it. I won't have him making a fool of me. Seven hells!"

The king poured himself a glass of wine as her father said, "If you take him away then the people will arise later."

The king suddenly turned his eyes to her and asked, "And you? Maya, have you seen or spoken to him?"

_Damn. Ok, make it look real. _She smiled shyly. "Well," she drawled out. "I may have spoken to him once…when he saved my life."

Silence until her father spoke up, his voice filled with concern. "What happened? Why did you not speak of this earlier?"

"I'm fine. It was just a bruise. It's healing though."

"What happened?" the king asked.

"Well, I was riding in the Kingswood when a wilding shot my horse down and he was going to kill her for my money. Ser Dorren came and-and he fought so valiantly and he was so brave. The way he fought that wilding was impressive. He helped me up and I held out the pouch of coins and handed them to him. He denied them and asked for a kiss from a fair maiden or luck for he would rather not get a kiss from death. So I kissed him and he left. That is all that happened." Maya pretended to blush thus looking down at her hands.

"Charming," the king said coldly.

"So you saw his face," Ned questioned.

"I will not tell you." She snapped. "He's the only good man here. He doesn't fight for glory or honor or even riches. He just protects. Leave him be."

She stood up and left in fake rage. She sighed; a breath of relief came out of her mouth. _That was a close one. It's a good thing that I am a good liar. I wonder why I am such a threat to him. I save people's lives. Gods, just people these days are so ungrateful!_

* * *

Maya sat on her belly on her bed when her handmaiden, Nadia came in and said, "Ser Jaime is here to see you, my lady."

"Tell him that I am asleep," she whispered as she looked up from her book about the history and lore of Westeros.

Nadia looked hesitant and she said softly, "He looks frightening…and angry."

Maya sat up and said, "Let him in and take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, my lady," she said then curtsied quickly.

Not a moment later, Jaime came in, an amused smirk on his face. There was something strange about his smirk that held amusement though it didn't reach his emerald green eyes.

"What happened to not talking to me?"

"You were scaring my handmaiden. What is it?" she said as she sat up.

"I've been hearing that The Mocking Knight kissed you," he said.

_Is he…no…is he?_ Maya eyed him curiously. "And?"

"And nothing…just stop kissing other men."

She rolled her eyes. "It was a thank you kiss. He did save my life and he didn't want my gold when I offered."

"Was it on your lips."

"Yes."

Jaime pursed his lips. "Damn it."

"There is a reason they call him, 'The Mocking Knight'," she said proudly then purposely blushed.

Jaime's jaw dropped. "He makes you blush! What the fuck does he have that I don't have?!"

"A heart," she snapped. "He fights for the people, not against them. Is that what you do?"

Jaime gave a bitter laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about, _little wife. _So, did you fuck him?!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?! So that you don't have to be married to a Stark," she said angrily.

"Oh my fucking Gods! This isn't about me or our impending marriage!"

"Then what the hell are you screeching about?!"

"That you kissed another man! You even blushed!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes!" _Did I just say that out loud…shit?_

_Fuck it._ He strode over to her and cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes. "If you kiss another man, I'll kill him…I swear I will. It's hard enough when I have to restrain myself from beating the shit out of the men that undress you with their eyes."

_Is it wrong that I find his intense gaze and possessiveness a turn on? He's making me go mad. _It was just two days before the wedding and Maya wondered if they could make it till then. The air was thick and hot; it was beginning to consume her whole. Jaime slowly leaned in and kissed her roughly. She out her hand at the nape of his neck pulling him closer.

It all happened so quickly. One moment they had their clothes on and the next they were both as naked as their nameday. Jaime threw their clothes to the ground and all sense Maya had had left her mind immediately after his lips attacked her neck. They both fell on top of the bed, Jaime's large form covering her small one. Jaime leaned up and just gazed at her. She looked so small compared to him and he had always forgotten how young she was. _Gods, she only seventeen years….yet she is the fairest. What is she doing to me? Why can I not resist her? She is only a girl._

She blushed under his intense gaze and Jaime's eyes hooded with lust as his lips attacked hers passionately. She moaned softly and his hands kneaded her breasts in a sensual motion. He leaned down and sucked on each of hardened nipple. Jaime was between her legs and they tightened around him as his teeth grazed the nipple. His hand slowly traveled down her flat stomach and to her hot core. She felt his smile against her breast as he felt that she was wet. She arched her back in pleasure as he started to rub the button that drove every woman crazy.

Jaime left wet kisses all over her torso and chest eventually coming up to her neck and then her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nodded at him and whispered, "Do it."

He couldn't help, but the surprise that slapped him right in the face. He didn't dare take his eyes off of her as he slowly inched himself inside of her. Maya's eyes-against her will, shut tightly as she felt like something was tearing inside of her.

She must've let out a whimper because Jaime whispered sorrowfully, "I know…I'm trying to be gentle. Just stay still and it won't hurt as much."

Jaime kissed the tear on her cheek and then her lips, but she was too much in pain to return the soft kiss. When Jaime was fully inside of her, he let out a low groan and closed his eyes. He let her have a moment of no pain, but then he started to move slowly in and out of her which only increased the pain. It was taking everything in Maya not to shove him off of her and run away. Maya felt envy wash over her as she looked up at Jaime and saw how much pleasure he was in and she wondered if it was really that good.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers as he moved in and out of her. Jaime grabbed her knees and pushed them to her chest as he went deeper inside of her. She gasped and felt a weird hotness in her lower belly. _Pleasure…_

She let out a loud moan as he started to thrust faster into her. The bed shook violently back and forth which made Maya self-conscious yet an excitement rushed through her at the thought of someone hearing them or walking in on them. Jaime let go of her knees and then they shot out to grip the headboard above her as she moved her hips to match his pace. Jaime moaned and Maya saw the sweat make itself noticed just below his hairline and above his brow. She even felt sweat coat her body as Jaime invaded her personal space, his hot breath coming out in raspy breaths on her lips.

Maya wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and he smirked which made her roll her eyes and kiss him hastily. He let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around her small body. She felt…well she felt something in the pit of her belly as her heartbeat quickened and sweat started to build more and more on her body. He softly whispered her name like it was a prayer and she forced her lips not to do the same because she was so stubborn.

Jaime could tell that she was almost there because of the loud moans that escaped her mouth. He silenced her cries with his rough yet slow kisses as she climaxed. And with two more rough thrusts inside of her, he spilled himself inside of her letting out a very loud and pleasurable groan.

Maya had half her body on Jaime's as their limbs were entangled together. She laid her head on his chest as her hand played with his chest hair while his hand made soft patterns on her back between her shoulder blades. _We should not have done that…damn, how are we going to explain the blood on the sheets and how there isn't any blood on our wedding night. Jeez, I should really stop lying. I haven't lied this much since I was six namedays old. _

"We shouldn't have done that," she sighed.

"But we did."

"We shouldn't have."

"We're allowed to because I am to be your husband so I am the only one who can touch you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're getting a bit too possessive, Jaime."

He scoffed. "I am-"

She sat up and held the sheet to her body as she mimicked his deep voice, "I am your husband. I can only touch you! Stop kissing other men! I'll kill the man who dares kisses you. Maya, you are better than me and smarter and-"

Jaime grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so that she was pinned underneath him. They laughed as Jaime said, "Ok, I did not say that."

"You will though. Someday."

"I highly doubt it."

"Of course, you doubt it," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it," she snapped.

"No, go ahead. Tell me." He said coldly.

Maya noticed how quickly Jaime's mood could change from playful and charming to cold and distant. "You are very, very negative."

"I'm being realistic."

"I didn't realize that being 'realistic' means you have to step on other's hopes." She snapped.

Maya stood up and let the sheet fall down to the ground. Jaime smirked as his eyes trailed hungrily over her entire body. Jaime thought it odd how easily this one girl was able to make any man weak in the knees for her. _She has so much power and she doesn't even realize it._ Jaime would love to see who would win in a fight using their bodies. Cersei or Maya?

He hadn't even realized that he had been gawking at her until she hit the side of his head and said, "You uncultured swine!"

She walked out of the bedchamber and into the bathing chamber. She slammed the door and locked it which angered Jaime. He groaned and fell onto the bed as he held a pillow to his face, yelling into it, "Women!"

* * *

"I'm going to die," Maya said breathlessly.

Nadia rolled her eyes as she tightened the corset by pulling the strings. "You're not going to die. Suck it in."

"That's what I'm doing," she snapped.

"Then do it better, my lady."

"Can't we just get married in the woods," she complained. "Barefoot!"

"No," Jaime said from behind the door. "We're having the wedding in the Great Sept of Baelor."

"But if we do it in secret, no one would know. It'll just be us…all alone in the woods with torches around us."

"No."

"Come on, Ser Jaime. Have a little fun," she teased.

"I'm a member of the Kingsguard, we don't get to have fun, little wife," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes then sucked in a sharp breath when Nadia tightened the strings. "I apologize, ser. I forgot that you're boring and creepy."

He roared with laughter and warned, "You're lucky that your handmaiden is here."

"She has a name, Jaime."

"And I don't care for it."

"Don't be rude," she snapped. Maya turned to Nadia, "I'm sorry, Nadia."

"It's quite alright, my lady. I've been told worse," she said with a shrug and a polite smile.

"Nadia, can you leave me please?" Maya asked with a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, my lady," Nadia curtsied and left the chambers rather hastily.

Maya took off her wedding gown and put on her white dress. It fitted her curves above her hips, but was flowing below her hips. The dress was sleeveless except for the straps and Maya was pleased with the neckline since it wasn't low like usual. She threw open the bathing chamber's door and glared at Jaime, who was leaning against the other door with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

As she walked out, she asked, "Are you so arrogant that you feel the need that to be able to be inconsiderate to others?"

"Inconsiderate?" Jaime said incredulously.

"Yes, you heard me."

"I am hardly-"

"Name one good thing that you did that did not benefit you."

The words were on the tip of his tongue though he knew that she wouldn't believe him because she felt nothing for him. _No, Rose does feel something for me…she's just so damn stubborn to realize it. What am I saying? I love Cersei. I love Cersei. I love Cersei. I love her…don't I? _

An uncomfortable silence edged itself between them as Maya waited for her answer and when Jaime didn't give her one, she simply turned around and walked out onto the balcony, staring off into the distance with her arms wrapped around herself.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I really hoped you guys liked it especially the sex scene. Yeah, I really hoped it lived your guys' expectations. THE WEDDING IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I am so happy because that'll be the last happy chapter and then I can really get my hands dirty and mess everything up.**

**I forgot to do this in other chapter with Ser Dorren, but I owe that idea to **_**ZabuzasGirl**_** . Yeah if it wasn't for her idea about Maya competing in it and then the Hound saving her then I probably would've never guessed it or wrote it. So I just wanted to say thank you for that awesome idea because now Ser Dorren Thorne, The Mocking Knight is going to give the Lannisters a run for their money and cause trouble.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	9. Bad Blood Part I

"How could you be so stupid?" Cersei seethed just as she closed the door behind him.

"Calm down," Jaime said. _Now, I have the both of them mad at me. They're almost the same person just one is older, a hateful queen, and blonde while the other is younger, a stubborn lady, and brunette._

Guilt shot through Jaime from time to time because he was lying. Rose did not know of his relationship with his sister or their children…and he planned to keep it that way. She would cut off his balls and cock if given the chance after he told her. Maya Stark was bold, reckless, and at sometimes, she was very…well, very judgmental. Those were her most fearful qualities and yet her redeeming qualities. The little wolf had surprised even him when she gave herself to him willingly.

"He's a child. Ten years old." She said, her voice softening yet still angry. "What were you thinkng?"

"I was thinking of us." She glared at him though he ignored it. "You're a bit late to start complaining about it now. What has the boy told them?"

"Nothing. He said nothing. He remembers nothing." She said quickly, pulling slightly at the ring around her finger with a lion in the middle of it.

Jaime's expression was one of disbelief at his sister's constant paranoia. "Then what are you raving about?"

"What if it comes back to him? If he tells his father what he saw…" Cersei argued.

"We'll say he was lying. We'll say he was dreaming. I think we can outfox a ten year old."

"What about my husband and the Stark girl, huh? Tomorrow morning you are getting married to her. If her family finds out then they will do more than just go to war, they'll kill you."

_Not them_, Jaime thought, _Maya will kill me. _"She won't know because I have her."

Cersei knitted her eyebrows, suspicion on her face. "What is that supposed to-" She sniffed. "That fragrance…what is that?"

Jaime stepped away and went to the balcony, the warm wind blowing through his blonde hair as he looked off into the distance. He heard her scoff. "You fucked her, didn't you?"

Jaime did not reply. For some odd reason, the way his sister described of how he took Maya's maidenhood made it seem wrong and dirty. He heard her walk up to him and say, "She'll say something Jaime…she's a Stark. They're all honorable."

"How can she be honorable when she has no innocence? No one would marry her once they've found out that I already ruined her."

"Did you like it." She sneered. "Of course you did. She's practically the doppelganger of Lyanna Stark. She's young and beautiful and clueless."

"Just drop it, Cersei," he snapped. "She won't tell anyone. And as for your husband well, I'll go to with him if I have to." He gave her a smirk that mocked her in a way. "They can write a ballad about us. The War For Cersei's Cunt."

Cersei slightly flinched and slapped him. Jaime laughed and when she tried to do it again, Jaime stopped playing around and grabbed her wrists. He twirled her around so that her back was to his broad chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her wrists in place as she struggled saying, "Let me go."

"Never…the boy won't talk. And if he does, I'll kill him. Him, Ned Stark, the king- the whole bloody lot of them, until you and I are the only people left in this world."

"Will you kill her?" he heard her ask softly.

_No._ "Yes. All of them." Jaime said as he started to caress her cheek and nuzzle his nose into her lavender fragrance, trying to forget _her_ fragrance…the one that his sister had smelled all over him.

_Yes, she smelled like raspberries and jasmine…mostly jasmine though. Yes, raspberries and jasmine._

* * *

Her handmaidens had filled her tub with steaming hot water as she woke up and scrubbed from head to toe until she glowed like a maiden. After she took a bath the maids trimmed her nails and bushed and curled her dark hair so it fell down her back in soft ringlets. They put up her hair in an elegant updo and she asked them to use the sapphire pins and they agreed. Her hair looked like a Queen, but it wasn't like a southerner's hairstyle.

Her maids brought her a section of fragrances. She picked some of them blended them together a blend of kiwi, orchid, white chocolate, jasmine, and musk. They looked at her with curiosity, but once they smelled it they smiled in approval and claimed that they have never smelled anything like it before. It was her mother's secret recipe that she used on special occasions. They dabbed some of her finger and behind her ears, under her chin, and then lightly on each of her nipples.

They brought her wedding gown to her. Her smallclothes were all pearl silks which made Maya uneasy. They tightly did the corset on her waist; she could still breathe, but barely. They slipped her wedding gown on her and laced her up. They gave her diamond and sapphire earrings that went perfectly with her. Her gown was truly beautiful and it made her glow. Her gown was silk of course, but her skirts were long and full, it had a beautiful cream color to the entire gown, and in front and on the sleeves was embroidered golden leaves or flowers she guessed, but it was still beautiful.

_The exact image of a bride, _she thought grimly_._ She frowned at herself in the mirror.

Another maid came into her room and brought her maiden's cloak: a long cloak of white velvet heavy with pearls. A fierce grey direwolf was embroidered upon it in dark thread. They took the cloak they fastened it about her neck with a slender silver chain.

Maya closed her eyes. She breathed in and out as she found herself alone in the hall leading to the large double doors of The Great Sept Of Baelor. Maya opened her eyes and glanced around and saw Winter walk up to her, her ears perked up for any sounds. Even as Maya looked down at her, she saw in its grey eyes that they both knew what she was going to next.

_I can't breathe right now…I can't do this…I can't. I have to run. Run. Run. RUN!_

They both knew that she was going to run away. Maya unclasped her maiden cloak and threw it over the ledge and into the waters. Maya quickly picked up her skirts and turned the other way. She darted down the stairs, her heels clicking on the pavement as she ran down flights of stairs. She heard clanking and looked around for a weapon; she narrowed her eyes on the brick. She picked it up and then slammed it in the guard's face. He was sadly a Stark guard, but she didn't think of that until she was away from here. He grunted and silently fell down unconscious.

She again picked up her skirts and ran into an alley leading under The Red Keep. She dared herself not to look back, fearing that someone was following her. She stumbled a little and went on forward. Maya shook her head at her foolishness. _I am so stupid…why did I have to be such an idiot. Oh Gods, I may have caused a war. I am dead…I will not make it out of here alive. How am I even going to get out of here anyways? Yup, I am really stupid._

She saw a beacon of light at the end of the tunnel and ran towards it. Maya climbed up a hill and gasped as she saw that she was out of King's Landing well…almost. She hoisted herself up and then winced when she accidentally hit her bruise that she still had from the tourney. _Shit, they're probably going to think that I've run away with Ser Dorren. _Maya chuckled. _So I am in love with myself, eh? That is going to one for the history books._

Maya climbed the stairs and opened the door that was above her. She looked around and saw that she was in Cobbler's Square. She hid in a random house and a little girl looked up at her. The little girl's face was in awe as she gazed at her from head to toe. "Are you the princess?"

Maya smirked and said, "Yes, I am. I'll trade you all of my clothes for a disguise."

She smiled brightly and ran upstairs. Maya looked around the small house and let out a breath.

"Are you're parents here?" she asked.

"No, they are gone for the day." She brushed off.

Maya knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you always alone?"

"Yes, m'lady- I mean princess."

"It's alright. No need to be frighten of me. Are they nice to you?"

She nodded and Maya guessed that she was only six namedays because she barely had any teeth. "Here you go, princess."

"Thank you." Maya said as she started to take off all her clothes and jewels.

The little girl turned around and asked, "Why are running?"

"I want to have my freedom, choices, and-"

"And innocence?"

No, I had let me take it from me. "Yes, my innocence. I am afraid of what I may feel for the man I am about to marry."

"Why? Is he ugly?"

Maya chuckled softly. "No, he is not. But he might as well be."

"How? I thought you said that he was ugly."

"He is, but on the inside. I see that now." She said softly.

"Oh, sorry." The little girl said as she pulled her wild auburn curls back. She reminded Maya of a young Arya. _Arya…father and mother…Sansa, Bran, Jon, Rickon, and my twin, Robb. I have to go back. Damn the…just damn them. I'm in so much trouble._

Maya put on the midnight dress over her corset. The sleeves were long, but she was able to move her arms. "What's your name?"

"Alekandera," she answered. "My mommy always told me that you can't run forever especially from your problems."

"I know, but I can sure as hell try though." Maya said softly then turned and opened the door. She left the little girl and found her freedom.

"Maya," a voice called and Maya's eyes opened. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and looked frantically around. _What the hell?! I was just…was it all a dream or something?_ Maya saw that she was still in the hall, waiting for the large double doors to be opened. She frowned. _It was too good to be true. I had thought that I had actually made my way to freedom. How could i have been so stupid?_

Maya turned her head to the voice and saw that it was her father. She smiled softly at him and touched her shoulder, concern written all over his old face. "Are you alright, love?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not alright, father. How is any of this ok? I will never love him and I don't want to. He's a murder, he's inconsiderate, he's arrogant, he's rude, he killed so many innocent people, he cares about no one, but himself and he's a…he's a monster."

She turned away from her father and wrapped her arms around herself; silent tears ran down her face.

* * *

Jaime went to go see what was taking so long. He slowed his stride when he heard Maya say, "How is any of this ok? I will never love him and I don't want to. He's a murder, he's inconsiderate, he's arrogant, he's rude, he killed so many innocent people, he cares about no one, but himself and he's a…he's a _monster_."

Jaime froze and the word "monster" rang in his ear over and over again. He peeked around the corner and saw her hug herself and watched as the tears ran down her face. He had never seen her cry before because she was so strong and didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of him. She had cried only a day ago, but those were tears of pain…these were different tears. These were tears of sorrow and sadness. _Had I caused this? Why is she…am I that terrible? I thought she was okay with marrying me. I thought she was okay with me._

_Should I leave? _Jaime listened closely as her father said, "I didn't love your mother and she didn't love me as well. She wanted to marry my brother, Brandon. Sadly, he died and when I left for the rebellion, she didn't care whether I lived or died." He chuckled at the memory. "I left you and your brother with your mother in the North; she was a stranger in there. I know that Jaime Lannister doesn't seem like the ideal man for you, believe me, I know, but in most cases of these kinds of marriages, they sometimes learn to love each other. It wasn't love at first sight for your mother and I, we _fell _in love over time. I can't say the same for Jaime Lannister, but perhaps you may learn to love him."

"You don't know what I heard, father." She urged. "I heard something and I know I wasn't supposed to hear it. We can't combine our houses with them. We just can't."

"What was it, love?" Ned urged. "What did you hear?"

"I-"

Just then, Jaime came from behind the wall and said, "Lord Stark, a word with your daughter."

Lord Stark reluctantly gave a nod and left. Maya turned away from Jaime and kept her arms around her body.

"What were you going to tell him?" he asked softly as he came closer.

She shook her head and angrily wiped away the hot tears on her cheeks. "Nothing."

"No, tell me. Why am I a monster in your eyes," he snapped softly. He came up behind her and turned her around. "Why am I a monster?"

"Because you tried to kill my brother," she answered angrily.

Jaime grabbed her upper arms and dragged her down the stairs and away from the sept. Maya struggled and when she tried to kick him, he hoisted her over his shoulder and strode down the flights of stairs. She squirmed on his shoulder and Jaime kept on threatening her that if she screamed he would do more than just hurt her. Maya was frightened of Jaime in that moment though she kept on a strong face. Jaime put her down on the ledge and she glanced around. They were so close by the sea that she could feel the sprinkles of water on her hands. If Jaime pushed her off the ledge then the rocks would surely kill her. She looked up and saw that they were beside the Red Keep…where no one would hear her screams. The water splashed violently against the rocks as the bright sun shined brightly on them.

"Why…why did you do it?" Maya asked, her eyes glued to him as his back was turned.

"You already know the answer-"

"I want to hear you say it."

"I pushed your little brother off the tower."

"Because he saw you fucking your sister, didn't he?" She seethed angrily. "What about Jon Arryn? Huh? Did you kill him too?"

Jaime whirled around and strode up to her. He was so close to her face to where their noses just barely touched. "You will not say anything to anyone, you will not repeat this to anyone, and we will not speak of this ever again. This stays between you and me."

"Just because I gave my maidenhood to you doesn't mean that you have any rights to me. I despise you in every possible way and I will repay that debt. I promise."

"When you are my wife, you won't have any rights left."

"I will never be your wife."

He smiled cruelly at her. "Never say never, Rose."

Fury raced through her body as her words were thrown back in her face and she slapped him across the face. His head whipped to the side, blonde hair getting in his face. Jaime could feel the pain slowly crawling onto his face. He let out a chuckle and then grabbed her wrists and forced her to stand. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he leaned in closely and looked her in the eyes. _They look so familiar…where have I seen her eyes?_

Maya gulped nervously and said, "We should get back…they're probably wondering where we are."

He nodded then noticed her hands. He lifted them up and inspected them as she said quickly in fear, "Wait? What are you doing?"

"Your hands. They're…what have you been doing in your spare time, little wife." Jaime asked suspiciously.

"Let go of me," she said immediately, trying to wrench her wrists free from him.

"No, what have you been doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Your hands are calloused and only knights have calloused hands from practicing all day long with a sword. So what have you been doing?"

"I said let me go," she shouted, pulling harder. She hissed as she slouched over. Jaime let her go and watched as she stepped back and put both her hands on her side, holding it.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he said worriedly.

"No. I-It happened when Ser Dorren saved me." She stuttered.

Jaime cautiously walked closer to her and she gave a nod at him telling him that it was ok. His hands went to her side and softly pressed on the bruise. He felt around it and rubbed it around a little. She winced when he found the tension in the spot. He mumbled an apology and said, "It should've healed by now…"

"It is, just slowly."

Jaime chuckled. "You're lying to me."

She scoffed. "How am I lying, huh? You're the liar here."

"I can tell when you're lying."

She frowned and pushed him away. She turned away from him. "I will never forgive. I will never be your friend. You can't make this go away by threats about my rights, your charms, or by your looks. You tried to kill my brother. You even had me fooled…" she turned around and said sarcastically, "Well, congratulations, Jaime Lannister…you fooled the Stark girl and managed to manipulate her feelings into thinking that they were actually real. Good job!"

"What I said to was…I was not lying about my feelings."

"Oh, my Gods!" she said as she turned around. "You know what, here is what's going to happen, Ser Jaime."

Jaime's eyes widened at her words when they came out of her mouth. When she was done, she held her head high and started to walk up the stairs. When Jaime was still frozen to his place, she rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. We don't have all today, _darling_."

_She is going to make my life miserable and the worst part about our deal is that…is that she knows that she holds all the cards in her deck. _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'm still kind of iffy on this chapter because of the things that took place during it. I'm trying not to make them friends or any sort of romantic relationship that they had before because come on, she just found out everything. I hope it wasn't too early for her to find out, but next chapter is the second part and you'll find out what she said to Jaime. **

**Basically, Maya is going to a bitch to Jaime since she as Jaime says, holds all the cards in her deck. Which means that she is going to be a badass. Oh, and where Jaime took her was the place in Season 4 when Jaime and Bronn practice each other. Also in case any of you are confused, when she "escapes", she's daydreaming about it and is like playing it in her head of how it would go if she escaped. Hoped you all liked it though. I really hoped you guys liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. Bad Blood Part II

"_Oh, my Gods!" she said as she turned around. "You know what, here is what's going to happen, Ser Jaime. We are going to walk into that freaking sept, put smiles on our faces, and pretend like nothing ever happened when we're getting married. And you will do whatever I say no questions asked and you want to know why you're going to do this? Because I have leverage over your ass now." Maya said._

_Jaime's eyes widened at her words when they came out of her mouth. When she was done, she held her head high and started to walk up the stairs. When Jaime was still frozen to his place, she rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. We don't have all today, darling."_

The scene played through Jaime's mind over and over again, feeling as though he underestimated the eldest wolf. _She is truly a She-Wolf…_Jaime thought, _I have to keep a closer eye on her now._ Jaime decided against telling his sister about Maya. He knew that his little wife would be lying dead next to him in the morning. Jaime gave a quick glance to the side as he stood side by side next to Maya. They stood at the top of the steps, a large crowd behind them as the septon started to chant words. He was barely listening to the ceremony and was glad that his father couldn't make the wedding though he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they met. Jaime wondered what was going through Rose's head right then and there.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." Maya said.

"With this kiss I pledge my love, and take you for my lady and wife." Jaime smirked. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was a soft and romantic kiss that seemed forever, but it wasn't.

"Here in the sight of gods and men," the septon said, "I do solemnly proclaim Lord Jaime of House Lannister and Lady Maya of House Stark to be man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, cursed be the one who comes between." They kissed again this time more passionately as every clapped and cheered because of the union.

When they pulled apart, Maya blinked in surprise. They both hadn't been expecting the kiss to be so passionate. Even he resisted the urge to reach up and touch his lips in astonishment. The coldness that had been in Maya's eyes ever since their little talk near the sea had softened. She looked like all the rest of the young girls who were being forced to get married to someone twice their age. He saw the fright, the terror, the guilt, the worry, and…and he saw hope. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared in the blink of an eye. They walked down the aisle, fake, but real smiles on their faces as they held hands. Once they were out of sight, Maya tried to wrench her hand away from his, but he didn't let her.

"Let go of my hand," she said coldly.

"No," he said simply.

She scoffed and Jaime knew that he was walking on thin ice right now because she knew everything and knew who to tell if she wanted him dead. "I said let go or perhaps you've already forgotten how this relationship works. If the second one then I think you're age is starting to show, my dear husband."

He instead pulled her closer as they walked the down the steps to the gardens instead of the feast. She quickly glanced around and sighed, "What are you trying to do now, huh? You think that walking me through the gardens will make me feel something. Well, you're wrong because you tried to kill my brother and I don't take well with threats or murder plots unless I'm the one giving them."

Jaime smirked at her as they went into the gazebo that faced the Narrow Sea. _Yup, she'll fit right into the family._ Then again, to Jaime, she was always half Stark and now she was half Lannister. _A lioness trapped in the body of a She-Wolf. Now there would be one hell of a ballad to be sung._ He let go of her hand and she stepped away from him until her back hit the pillar holding the gazebo up. "Let's not pretend that you have power over me, Rose."

"Oh, but I do," she said. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I as well."

"But I already know of the things you're capable of."

"Then why must you defy me?"

"Defy you?!" she gave a rich laugh. "Read between the lines, dearie."

"How so?"

"You don't scare me, Jaime. I know what you did and I know a part of who you are and yet here I am…obviously I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want. Call me, 'spoiled' or 'a bitch', but you and I both know that I would win at a game of chess. We're the same."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're a Lannister…that should be enough proof of it. You can fuck her all you like because I couldn't give a damn about you anymore."

Jaime gave a bitter laugh and came closer to her until their bodies just barely grazed each other's. "If that were true then why haven't you told your father yet, huh? Why am I still alive?"

She glared coldly at him. "Death would be too kind."

Jaime shook his head in disbelief at the Stark girl who is now his wife…a lion. He turned her around so that her back was to his chest and held her there as she struggled, moving her hips unconsciously. Jaime felt himself get hard and any witty reply he had on the tip of his tongue immediately died. He leaned down and kissed her bare neck. Then he kissed the bottom of her jaw line as his hands slowly let go of her arms. One hand was on her belly, keeping her pinned to him. The other was slowly pulling up her skirt.

He was surprised that she didn't push him away, but then he wasn't. He had been feeling this way ever since the night they made love. _Wait, made love? I don't love her. I don't love her. I don't love her._

_**If you don't love her then why were you gentle with her? Why did you keep glancing at the crowds in the tourney for her and that was why you lost the tourney? Why were you so concerned about her well being even when you were angry at her? Why did lie to the woman you claim to love that if told then you would kill her? If you don't love her then why did you think that you made love to her**_**,** a voice rang in the back of his mind.

Jaime had this…well; he didn't really know what to call it. It was this feeling to be beside this woman? It was like this itch that needed desperately to be scratched and badly. His hands pulled down the wedding gown and it pooled around her feet as it fell to the ground. Jaime wanted to rip all her clothes off and kiss every inch of her body, but he restrained himself because they would definitely get caught. His hand went under her small clothes and found her sex. Jaime smirked against her hair as he felt the wetness pooled between her legs.

_Your body never lies especially when your feelings are involved,_ Jaime thought.

He rubbed slowly as he kissed her neck and as his other hand gripped her clothed breast. She let a very quite moan escape her mouth and Jaime quickly covered her mouth with his greedy one. Their lips devoured each other's in passion. He started to rub the wet lips faster and faster. He slipped a finger inside of her and her breath hitched in her throat. She opened her eyes and stared into Jaime's.

"Please," she whispered against his lips, briefly glancing down at his lips.

Jaime turned her back around so that they were chest to chest as he lifted her up and onto the stone ledge. As he spread her legs and kissed her passionately, his hands fumbled with the laces of his breeches, untying them. He pulled them down, his hard cock springing free. He kisses devoured hers; they were hot and breathless with soft moans. As his tongue flicking against hers, he thrust into her. He groaned as her walls tightened around, feeling like a warm wet hug. Jaime held her as close as possible as he thrust deeper inside of her. She gasped at the sensation of how deep he was inside of her. Her hands shot out and gripped his shoulders as his hands went to her bottom and lifted her up and down on his shaft.

Jaime really wanted to see her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. Now that would be a sight to see. She moaned loudly and Jaime laughed against her neck. "Jaime…" she whispered so softly that even he couldn't here it, but he did.

He remembered the night they…well, she never said his name like how he had said hers. Maya whispered his name again as she threw her head back and withered against him. He leaned his forehead against hers, her breath coming out in hot and shallow breaths. Maya's hands gripped his blonde hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

"Ah…Jaime," she moaned.

Jaime growled in response and led them to one of the pillars. He pressed her back firmly against the pillar, kissing her neck. She shivered when he nibbled her pulse. Jaime knew that every woman had a spot on their bodies that made them go crazy and he wondered where hers was. Jaime put his hands under her knees and pushed them up to her chest. He planted a kiss on her collarbone near her shoulder and she groaned in pleasure.

She held tightly the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his lips up to hers. She sucked on his bottom lip and smiled. Maya gripped his biceps as he pounded into her and then she climaxed, throwing her head back against the pillar. Jaime watched in awe as she was in her high. He quickened his pounding into her small body, not caring that he was probably hurting her. He let out a loud groan of pleasure as he spilled his seed inside of her yet again.

Their chests that were coated with sweat heaved up and down. Jaime softly kissed her then he pulled out of her and set her down on her feet. She stumbled a little and he bent down. He picked up her wedding gown and handed it to her. She quickly put it on her body and he tied the laces in the back.

"I knew you felt something," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't feel anything for you," she said. "Not anymore. Any chance you had with me and having a happy marriage, you just fucked it up in harsh terms."

"Stop trying to deny your feelings for me," he urged as he cupped her face in his large hands.

"Stop."

"You feel something for me and you're resisting it."

"Please, just stop. I can't do this. I can't forget."

"Why not? We'll just pretend that this past day never happened."

She shook her head. "You don't get it, Jaime." She pulled his hands away from her face. "I don't want to forget…ever."

She walked past him and back to the feast. Jaime stared into distance of the Narrow Sea and then he chuckled. _I could have any woman in all of Westeros…except this one woman. Even though by law she is mine, her body is mine, but her heart is not. She will not be mine until I have her heart._

Jaime shook his head at his inner thoughts. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

Maya sat silently beside Jaime, her hands in her lap. She looked up from her hands and saw so many gifts from people she did not know. She hated how Jaime made her feel so weak just by a single touch. She picked at her food and drank only her wine. It wasn't strong, but strong enough in hopes of her not remembering a single thing tonight. She gulped down her wine and then went for more.

"You've had enough, Rose," Jaime whispered in her ear.

She scowled. "I haven't had nearly enough if I'm going to be married to you."

"You're still angry."

She scoffed. "Of course, I am. What, did you think that this would just go away with buying me diamonds."

Maya felt anger rise in her when Jaime had presented her with a beautiful diamond necklace with a blood red ruby drop stone in the middle. Jaime looked down at his food and said, "Well-"

"Seven hells! Really?!"

"That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that, I'm surprised that you're angry."

"I'm not angry at _that_. You can be with her all you like. I'm angry because you didn't even say you're sorry." She said softly, disappointment in her eyes and voice. They both knew she was talking about Bran. " You didn't even try."

They stared at each other for a moment then she stood up and wordlessly walked out of the feast. His eyes burned into her back as she walked away. Maya didn't know why she was so disappointed in Jaime, but she did. She knew that she was foolish for thinking that maybe he isn't the person that everyone says he is.

Maya walked into The Red Keep and went to their chambers. She took out the pins, the jewelry, and her wedding gown. She put them on a chair and slipped into her nightgown. She went to the balcony and hugged herself around her torso. The door opened and she knew that it was Jaime, but she didn't turn around. _Why can't he just leave me alone when I ask him too?_

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your apology."

"Then what do you want, huh?" he snapped. "I've been going out of my way to please you. I even tried to apologize to you!"

She whirled around and said angrily, "I had to force an apology out of you! It doesn't mean anything if you have to say it! You should just say it! Why is it so hard for you to apologize to someone?!"

She continued when he didn't answer her. "You shouldn't even be apologizing to me…you didn't ruin my life for your own selfish needs."

"Oh, but I did," he said and came closer.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "W-What do you mean? Tell me."

"You're not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

He smiled sadly at her and tucked a chocolate brown curl behind her ear. The pad of his thumb softly rubbed the beginning of her jaw line, just below her ear. "Not ready for love."

She froze as he leaned in and kissed her hard on the forehead. She watched him walk back into the room; the moonlight glistened on the ripples of the water. She watched as he stood over the bed for a moment then crawl into their bed and sat against the headboard, patting the spot next to him.

"Are you coming?"

She nodded and walked back inside the room. She crawled inside of the bed and felt something wet on the sheets. She pulled them back and her lips slightly parted in shock. There was a smeared blood spot and she glanced up at Jaime. She wanted to say thank you, but the words never came out of her mouth. _He did this for me…what did he mean that I wasn't ready for love? Did he mean for me to love? Or for his love? _

Instead Maya ripped a piece from the helm of her night gown and took his hand that had a long cut on the palm. She tied it gently around his hand and then laid down on the bed. She turned her back on him and pulled the covers tightly to her body. She closed her eyes and lulled herself to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Jaime watched her sleep and sighed, feeling the palms of his hands sweat a little. He gulped and whispered so softly that he was sure that she didn't hear him, "I love you..."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! IT REALLY DOES MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! Ugh, I really hate that Maya and Jaime are in such a bad place right now because it just frustrates me because all I want to do is make her forgive him and then for him to confess his feelings to her so that they could live happily ever after without Tywin and Cersei of course. I think…I have a strong feeling that next chapter that you guys will LOVE because it's just full of craziness because so many things will happen next chapter for Maya.**

**Next chapter we will see a bit of Maya's past and how she came to be the person who she is today, it'll be exciting. I'm excited! I hope you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	11. Love Is A Tricky Thing

Maya had to pinch herself in order to get through the days of being "Lady Lannister". She was forced to wear Lannister colors and jewels. She'd been avoiding Jaime all week, much to his dismay according to her handmaidens. Being in this family was already killing her.

A couple of days ago, Maya had asked one of her handmaidens to tell her if Jaime is around so that she could hide from him. The handmaiden instead would spy on Jaime or have someone spy for her. Maya couldn't believe the insanity of this family and how people would go to extreme lengths just to please them. It didn't help the situation when she caught a spy who was posing as a stable boy, spying on her. Apparently, he was one of Jaime's and had been ordered and paid to tell him everything that she did.

So here she was…she stormed into their chambers and then there was some yelling and the next thing she knew, she was moaning in the crook of his neck, biting her lip so hard that she taste the metallic taste of her blood in her mouth as he thrust into her. Gods, she felt like a bitch in heat or something when she was moaning. Jaime kissed her wet brow after he spilled himself inside of her. Maya was still furious with him, but she had to admit that there was nothing better than angry sex.

He moved off of her and let out a breathless chuckle. They stared up at the ceiling in complete silence, but there was the elephant in the room that really needed to be discussed because she was getting very uncomfortable.

"I know what you said to me while I was sleeping last week," he immediately turned his head to her and confused expression on his face. She shrugged. "Light sleeper, I heard."

"I was…I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Wanted to see what it sounded like."

"Then why did you wait till I was asleep to say it?"

He turned away from her sharply and groaned, "Good night."

She sat up and looked over his shoulder. "You know I can be very annoying and determined when it comes to fining out the truth as you already know."

"Yes, how did you know?" Jaime asked as he sat up quickly, eyeing her. "Who told you? You must've gotten your information somehow…so who?"

"I have my ways. I can keep a secret."

"Husbands and wives don't have secrets," Jaime said.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Yes, they do. I can name five out of the top of head."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Your sister and Robert. Aerys Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen. Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia. Tywin Lannister and Joanna. You and me. There five husbands and wives that keep secrets from each other." She said smugly.

"I feel as though you get pleasure from being right."

"Well, I can get all tingly inside when I am."

"How about when you're wrong?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Me."

"Nope. I was right about you; you're an arrogant ass who doesn't know that location your asshole."

He laughed. "I know the exact location, yours as well."

"Lovely," she said sarcastically. "Hey, you're trying to distract me! So do you love me or not?"

"Why does it matter if I do or don't, huh? Do you even love me?"

"No, but I would've if you didn't do the things you did." She said honestly.

Jaime leaned over and kissed her mouth softly. He moved the sheets off of her body and his hand roamed down the valley between her breast, down her stomach and to her hot core. She moaned softly and kissed Jaime back much against her mind's protest. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he then crashed his lips onto hers, his lips devouring hers in a scorching kiss. He moved in between her legs, the sheet riding off him as he did so. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his butt cheeks as he entered her in one quick movement. He moaned and then smiled down at her. She tried not to think about those three little words, but how could se when she could see truth in his emerald green eyes.

She arched her back thus pushing her breasts into his hard chest. He leaned down and kissed her neck then her collarbone as he started to slowly move inside of her. Maya turned her head away, afraid to look Jaime in the eyes again. She was scared by how much he had control over her body…and her heart and sometimes her mind as well.

_Is he the worst thing for me? Or is he the best thing for me? Ugh! Damn this man straight to the Seven Hells!_

* * *

**ONE WEEK AGO…**

_Dear Lady Stark,_

_The reason I decided not to put your new surname is mainly because I am an ally of you, not your soon to be husband. We have a mutual interest and I think we can be very useful to each other. There is something that you should know about your groom and his sister. _

_They are lovers and have been for quite sometime. They were responsible for your younger brother's condition. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, you could say. If you do not believe me then look at the queen's children…no black hair, only golden. But if that does not convince you then I think that Grand Maester Pycelle could be of some use to you._

"Grand Maester Pycelle?" Maya said. "May I see the book where it has all the noble houses of Westeros and their children?"

_Take the book back to your chambers and be certain that no one is with you for the lion's spies are all around you._

Maya commanded all of her handmaidens to leave and then she bolts the door. She opens the book and goes to House Baratheon.

_Go House Baratheon and look at all of the colors of hair that they all share. Then you will know of the truth._

"Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair. Axel Baratheon…black of hair. Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair. Steffon Baratheon, black of hair. Robert Baratheon, black of hair…Joffrey Baratheon, golden haired." Maya said the last name breathlessly. Her entire body froze and her lips were slightly parted as the wheels in her head were turning.

_I trust that this is enough proof for you to put the rest of the pieces together. I hope that someday will we meet finally. What you will do with this valuable piece of information depends on whether or not you want live. When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. So I suggest that you choose wisely._

_-Your Friend,_

_**X **_

Maya quickly folded the paper and hid it in her sleeve. She quickly walked out of the room and to where the Dragon Skulls were. She knelled down and hid the letter in the armor, not knowing what to do with the information. Maya fell to the ground suddenly and her whole body shook violently as she felt the tears running down her face at Jaime's betrayal. Did she love him? No yet she would've if he let her.

_I had been so foolish…I was a fool to believe that there was such thing as a good man. I had believed that there was so much more than the Kingslayer. I believed in him and that his heart was true and good. I was wrong this time._

_**X**_ watched from the shadows, a victorious smile creeping onto their face as they watched the one girl that could've changed Jaime Lannister, now thirst for vengeance against the man. Everything was going according to their plan.

_I will not fail. I will not fail. I will not fail. I will not fail._

_They will pay._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE SO AWESOME! There will be another chapter probably posted either tonight or tomorrow, I haven't decided yet. They are both short chapters, but at least it's better than nothing and having to wait all week for them.**

**Note: **_**X **_**is NOT an OC…they are a character in the series and books. It will be very interesting to see what I can do with them. Not giving their identity away thought, nope! **

**I hoped you all liked it. Because next chapter, I think you all may like it…I don't know…maybe.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	12. The Mocking Knight Strikes Again!

Maya braced her back against the stone wall of the brothel as she peeked over and saw her father go inside of it along with Jory. Maya had told Winter to stay behind because if anymore had spotted her wolf then they would know that it was her…Maya Stark and not The Mocking Knight, Ser Dorren Thorne. Just as her father and Jory came out of the brothel, a herd of Lannister soldiers came running from all corners of the place and then Jaime…Maya gaped at him as the asshole rode into the clearing on a white horse, surprisingly not in his Kingsguard uniform or in any armor.

_What a little shit,_ she thought, _he's such an arrogant ass. I mean come one, was it really necessary to ride in on a horse and flip that blonde hair of his. _

Maya's fingers suddenly inched to touch his hair for some odd and weird reason. They tingled to run her fingers through them in the throws of pleas- _No! Bad me, stop thinking dirty thoughts about him._

Maya's hand tightened around the sword. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Jaime had come to kill her father. Her mother abducted Tyrion because she believed that he was responsible for Bran's attempted assassination. Maya disagreed with her mother because he was a good man and he's not stupid enough to give the assassin his own blade. _Something is very…fishy about all of this. Something is not right._

_**X**_ had sent another letter to her, early this morning. They told her that her father was in danger and about her mother and Tyrion. What worried her most was that_** X**_ knew her secret identity and they now had leverage over her. So she immediately put on her armor and followed her father. She covered her entire armored body in a long cloak with shawls covering her face.

"Such a small pack of wolves," Jaime commented, his voice laced with amusement.

"What is the meaning of this, Lannister," Littlefinger questioned.

"Get back inside where it's safe," Jaime replied.

"I'll bring the City Watch," Littlefinger told them and then turned to run away.

He turned her corner and eyed her. He smirked then bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Ser Dorren." He turned to where her father was and gestured to him. "Do your duty. I'll try to hold off the City Watch for as long as I can so you can get in and get out. Till we meet again."

Maya eyed the man as he left. _Why would he want to help me, err, well Ser Dorren? He wants something. I will need to find out what it is. _She turned her attention back to her husband and father just as Jaime said,

"I'm going to open your lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of."

"If you kill me, you'll never see your brother or my daughter again," her father warned.

Jaime chuckled. "She's my wife, she belongs to me now. You can't take her away from me."

"You're right, I can't. But if I know my daughter, she will find a way to escape from you."

"Take him alive. Kill his men." Jaime ordered causally.

The Lannister soldiers threw spears into the Stark guards' chests. She came out of hiding and quickly blocked a running spear that was headed for her father's chest. Maya swiftly removed the articles of cloths that were covering her. Her armor gleamed brightly in the sun. People froze and gasped as they looked at her and she smirked under her helmet. _Good. I like to make an entrance._

Jaime smirked at her and pointed the tip of his sword to her. "We finally meet, Ser Dorren. My wife has told me so much about _you_. I had hoped that I would see you. Two birds, one stone, guess it's my lucky day."

_There's that hint of jealousy again. He really needs to control his temper_.

She mocked a bow and managed to say in a deep voice that could be considered a man's, "Do I detect jealousy? Careful, _Ser Jaime_, your insecurities are showing."

His amusement fell from his face. Then they both charged at each other, but her father got in the way and blocked his sword from striking onto hers. She rolled her eyes and fought the Lannister men. While her father fought Jaime, she fought off the Lannister soldiers. She knocked them out because it was against her moral code for her secret identity to kill. _What good would their death do? It did not concern me._ Maya looked over to see that Jaime has taken Jory's life by stabbing him in the eye.

Maya elbowed the Lannister soldiers in the face that was in her way. She ran to Jory, who was lying on the ground. She knelled down and checked for a pulse. Her hands tightened and curled into fists as white hot rage coursed through her body. _I have to leave before they know. I've lost someone today. Rest Jory. I will avenge you. _

She stood up and took Jaime's dagger out of Jory's eye. She put the bloody blade in her belt and walked away. She heard her father shout in pain. She whirled around and saw that a spear that pierced through his leg. She turned sharply around and waited for Jaime to leave.

"My brother, Lord Stark, we want him back," with that, Jaime rode away along with his men.

Maya saw her father fall to the ground and she made a move to go to him, but she heard the hooves and armor clanking down the street opposite of her and she knew what the scene looked like. _Shit._

One of the guards of the City Watch brought a scrawny old man out and the old man shouted, "There! There he is! Ser Dorren is the one who caused all of this! He killed the Stark and Lannister guards! He did it!"

Maya's eyes slightly widened then glared at him. _Of course, it was them. The Lannisters did this…this was all a trap for me. But how? How did they know that I was going to be here? Unless someone tipped them off…was it __**X**__?_

She quickly turned around and started to run down the street and turn as many corners as possible. She had to get away from them. She could hear them in the far background as they pushed some people aside though she smiled as she saw one of the people use their cart to trip the guards who fell on their asses. She went into a sewer that led to the tunnels and started to take off her armor. She moved to take off her helmet when something hard hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground, knocked out unconscious.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I REALLY HOPED YOUS GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! **

**I know it's really short, but like I always say it's better than nothing. You all already know who knocked her out because it's kind of obvious…or is it? Well, that come up next chapter and I can't believe that the Lannisters are trying to frame Ser Dorren. Yeah, that is going to make Maya very mad. She's not going to like people messing with her secret hero identity.**

**I hope you're not confused by Maya and saying that as Ser Dorren that she's never killed someone as him of course. It's because I wanted to have her create an alter ego kind of, like he, even though he's a man, like he is the person she always wanted to be. She wanted to be good and a hero that helped the poor. Maya is in conflict with herself and who she wants to be. Does she want to be good or bad because as you all can see; she is heading down a dark path especially when her family is being threatened. **

**She'll keep to her threat to Jaime for sure because now she is even more pissed off at what he did to her dad and Jory so now she wants vengeance. Honestly, in better and simpler terms, she is like Arya in some way when it comes to the ones she loves. As you all can see that Maya is really buckling herself down on not feeling ANYTHING for Jaime because of what he did. I hate that I have to do that to them and I am peeling my eyes saying, "Why?! Why can't you both just love each other?! And then live happily ever after!" **

**I'm all with you guys when it comes to these two because it's just so frustrating to not write these two to fall in love already with each other. But it's a long and sad journey between these as you all know from the very 1****st**** chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	13. The Truth Likes To Play Games

Maya's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing she saw was Jaime's sleeping face. She jerked backwards in surprise so fast that she fell off the bed. She groaned as she lay on her back on the hard ground. Winter's head perked up and looked at Maya curiously as she laid on a pile of blankets on the floor near the corner. A sleepy Jaime peered over the edge of the bed at her and then smirked.

"Good. You're awake."

She glared at him and then asked, "Where am I?"

"Where you need to be which is beside me."

She rolled her eyes then rubbed the back of her head when she sat up. Her eyes widened as memories from last afternoon rushed through her mind. _Someone had knocked me out. Someone followed me back even when I had been so careful and I'm guessing it has to do with Jaime_.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "What's wrong, Rose? You looked frightened." His smile left his lips. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Where are we? What the fuck did you do?!"

"We're far away," Jaime said, ignoring her use of language. "I took you with me."

"You kidnapped me?!" she shouted as she stood to her feet. "Why?!"

"I'm going to my father's camp and I just couldn't leave my little wife behind," he said with a charming smile.

"Why did you kid-"

"Don't play dumb, Maya. I know. So tell me."

"If you say you know then why do you want me to say it?"

"Am I wrong?" he questioned curiously.

"You want to be wrong."

"Maya-"

"Yes, that's it. A part of you is hoping that what you saw wasn't true, that it couldn't be true, that there was no way that I am The Mocking Knight."

"Are you?"

"Yes…I am." Jaime groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, here me out!"

Jaime's head whipped up to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How could you be so stupid?" He told her. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in? You're for-"

"For murders I did not commit!"

"Murders? What are you talking about?"

"I was…your family is trying to _frame me_ or well, Ser Dorren. They're trying to put your crimes on me and make me the villain." She told him.

"How do you know that it was even them?"

"Um, let's see," she mocked, "how about when a man yelled to the City Watch, 'There! There he is! Ser Dorren is the one who caused all of this! He killed the Stark and Lannister guards! He did it!' So I'm pretty sure it's their fault."

"What is really confusing me is that why did you try to make me jealous?"

"So you were jealous," she said smugly.

"Did you like that I was jealous?" he asked seriously.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Go on, say it…you love me."

She scoffed. "I don't love you nor will I. You know why I won't and the fact that you hurt my father only fuels my hatred for you even more."

"You may think you hate me, but you don't."

"Oh, really and why is that?"

"I've learned some things from you over the past months since we've met each other. You're afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You're afraid of getting your heartbroken like the last time."

She scoffed. "I do not-"

"Yes, you do. You have that look in your eyes. You're waiting for someone you care about to screw up just so you can be right about how people will only hurt you."

Maya froze. "I'm not afraid."

"You don't trust people. You have this wall around your heart and you're afraid that someday someone will climb over that wall."

"Let me guess, you're going to be the one who gets to climb over."

"I'm already climbing it, Rose."

"I don't want you to."

"Why," he urged.

"Because…" she looked down at her feet then in his eyes. "Because I never want to feel that way again. That vulnerability. That weakness that you have if someone gets to your heart…they're able to do so much damage to it."

The words, _I would never hurt you,_ were on the tip of Jaime's tongue, desperately wanting to say them. But he had already hurt her, three times. Her brother. His relationship with his sister. And now her father. When he looked in her eyes, he could see that someone had hurt her before he came along. He briefly wondered who had broken the She-Wolf's heart.

She continued, "I won't let myself be like that way again."

"And that's why you created Ser Dorren."

"No, I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to have fun."

"You could've gotten yourself killed." Jaime snapped.

"But I didn't."

"You were reckless."

"Calm down, Jaime. It just happened and then I saw these innocent people getting hurt for no reason and I couldn't just sit back and-and watch as they got hurt." She shook her head and put her hair behind her ear. "That's not me."

"I'm not asking you to change yourself. I'm just telling you to think of yourself."

"Think of myself?!" she shouted.

"Wait, that came out wrong-"

"No, it's exactly what you meant to say. How can you be so goddamn selfish?!"

"It's what's being selfish that keeps me alive," he snapped angrily.

"It's what's being selfish that made me hate you! That made you cripple a boy! That made you become the fucking Kingslayer!" she shouted.

His face became impassive as he grabbed her wrists and forced her to lie down on the bed. He pried open her legs and moved his hips a little as he roughly kissed her. He held her wrists on either side of her head; it was a bruising grip that made her let a soft whimper escape her. She struggled underneath him and said, "Jaime, no. Sto-"

He silenced her as his lips crashed back on hers, it was meant to be passionate, but came out as bruising instead. She could hardly breathe right now let alone feel any guilt for letting her body betray her against his touch. His tongue flicked inside of her mouth against her tongue which shied away from his. Maya let out a hard breath as Jaime pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Everyone can call me a Kingslayer, but not you. Never you, do you understand me?" he said coldly, but his eyes had shown the hurt that she had cause just by that name.

She licked her lips and nodded. As she caressed his cheek, he whispered, "Never you, Maya…never."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She nodded again and said softly, "I'm sorry."

He sighed so softly that she did not even hear it. He kissed the palm of her hand and mumbled, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Maya didn't know if he was talking about her wrists or what he had done before…or both. She shook her head and said, "I'm fine. My wrists are fine."

"Right," he mumbled as he looked down.

She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her saying, "Make love to me."

"What?"

"I want you to make love to me right here, right now like you never have before." She whispered.

Jaime kissed her passionately, moaning in the back of his throat. His hands roamed her entire body, gripping her hips or breasts. He tweaked her hard nipple and she playfully bit his neck as she moaned. His breath was hot on her parted lips as he entered her, never taking his eyes of hers. Maya knew that she shouldn't be doing this with him especially since she's still mad, but something about her husband's face made her want to make him happy.

Her walls accommodated his cock, tightening around him like a warm wet hug. He groaned in pleasure and his hands fisted the sheets on either side of her head as he was over her. Maya planted a soft kiss to his neck and started to move her hips slowly.

"Don't move," he growled softly.

After a moment, he started to move in and out of her. He held her hips as he started to thrust into her, letting his groans and moans escape his mouth. Jaime looked down in mere amazement at his little wife and how beautiful she looked in the throws of pleasure. He especially liked her face when she's riding out her high or when she climaxes. She arched her breasts into his hard and broad chest, feeling his chest tickling her breasts causing her to have goose bumps. _I love you,_ she wanted to say, but the words died on her lips.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, daring the other to look away, both already knowing the punishment for looking away.

* * *

"No!"

"But, my lady-"

Maya pointed a finger at her and said, "No, I don't want to hear it."

"My lady, please-"

"Nope. If you say it then it's true!"

"Why do you have to be stubborn?!" her handmaiden said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Seven hells! You're pregnant! "

Maya sighed. "I can't be pregnant. There is no possible way that I could be."

"Have you and Lord Lannister been making love to each other?" her handmaiden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Yes, it is. Your moon blood hasn't come for at least two moons, your breasts are getting bigger, you have mood swings, and you are hungrier than usual." Her handmaiden argued.

"No, you don't understand. I do, um, certain things that I'm pretty sure makes certain of me _not _having a kid."

"But-"

"Ah-ah, no 'buts'. And you even think about telling Jaime about this. Gods know that he'll try to control everything." She muttered, "Possessive bastard."

Her handmaiden sighed, shaking her head as she walked out of the tent. Maya refused to believe that she was with child because she had been getting hurt more often now. So there was no way that she could be pregnant and if she was then the babe might have already been dead. She wasn't ready for motherhood and she knew that she would never be ready to be a mother.

She was never the mother type and she probably would never be that way even if she loved the child to death. Maya knew that she had to lie to Jaime. Although she didn't want to, she had to because he wouldn't understand where she was coming from mentally_. _

_This sucks balls_, she mentally screamed, _things have been going so great between us and now this falls in our laps. Damn the Gods and the Seven, the Old and New Gods straight to hell!_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! WOW, OVER 100 FAVORITES! GGAAHH, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**So sorry, I haven't been updating this story…it's because I'm writing another story for a Jaime/OC that I think you guys will like. It will be probably up by tomorrow night, but yeah it's about a Septa and you all can figure out the rest. I hope you like it when you read it. And I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	14. Tied Up In Lies

Maya looked down at her slightly round bare stomach which she was able to have kept hidden from Jaime. They had been at the Lannister camp now for almost two moons and she was anxious. Tonight, she would be having supper with Tywin Lannister…alone. She wondered many things now, one of which concerning how she was going to keep hiding her growing stomach from everyone else. Only Nadia had known and Maya trusted her enough to know that her handmaiden and friend would keep her secret. According to Nadia, Maya was about three and a half months pregnant.

People would whisper whenever they saw her and she wanted to know why. But whenever she confronted or asked them about it, they told her that they were under strict orders not to. So Maya asked Jaime, who tensed and then talked around the subject, trying to confuse her. She tried not to yell or shout at him, but can you blame for not yelling at the idiot, who is the father of her child. _Dear Gods, help me. I hope my child is nothing like his father, _Maya thought as she walked into the practice yard set for camp.

"Which one of you blithering ugly fools wants to go up against me next, huh," Jaime said smugly, smirking at all of them. "Ah, yes, silence is what I love most in someone when it's not my stubborn little wife."

Maya sighed as she closed her eyes in frustration. _Somehow I think that it'll be exactly like its father, a fat headed idiot._

She shook her head and said with a fake cheerful voice, "Oh, darling!" Jaime turned around at the sound of her voice. "May I have a word with you for just a moment?"

Jaime smirked at her and she tried not to think about extremely hot he looked right now. She liked hairy men, so what. Jaime was perfect in the chest hair department. _Maya, focus on the bastard's face not his body, you bloody idiot. _Maya rolled her eyes at him and he only smirked even more as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're in a good mood today."

"As are you," he said suspiciously. "Why though? What did you do?"

"What?! What makes you think that I did something?"

"You came over here which you never do because you're always in the tent. Sleeping."

She shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something." She smiled at him like she was keeping a secret. Maya bit her lip shyly as she pushed her body more into his. "It's very important."

"How important exactly," he asked as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek, inhaling her jasmine scent.

She smiled and looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Important enough to be discussed in private."

Jaime let out a raspy breath and grabbed her hand. He ignored the rest of the men and led her quickly away from the practice yard. Not a second after they entered their tent, Jaime started to kiss her lips. Attacking them is how she would put it. His hands started to take off her clothes and she smiled as she pulled away, shaking her head.

"What?"

"I want to try something first." She said seductively.

"What is it?" he asked intrigued at his wife's new sexual boldness towards him.

Maya bit her lip and gently pushed Jaime onto the bed, never taking her eyes of his. She pushed him down onto his back and she lightly kissed his lips as she straddled his thighs. "Don't move," she commanded softly.

She stood up and grabbed something from behind the dresser. She smirked at him and he chuckled at what was in his little wife's hands. "No."

"Why not? It'll be fun…and hot."

"Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to actually let you tie my hands up?"

"Just to the headboard. It won't even be that tight. You'll be able to get out of it," she argued as her delicate hands smoothed over his bare chest since she tore open his shirt when she was kissing him. She very slowly started to move her hips. Jaime's jaw hardened and he groaned. "Please."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Be quick about it though."

She smiled brightly and that made Jaime smile knowing that it was because of him. His heart swelled in his chest painfully just looking at his happy wife. She looked so beautiful right then and there as she tied up his hands to the headboard of the bed. He prayed to the gods that no one would walk into their tent when he was tied up. Maya stood up and took off the rest of her clothes leaving her bare for his eyes only. Jaime felt his cock twitch and then harden even more.

Maya crawled halfway onto the bed and kissed him passionately. His hands inched to touch her again and he pulled at the ropes eventually letting out a frustrated groan in defeat. She giggled softly against his lips and pulled away. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of a game?" he asked as her hands started to unlace his breeches.

"The kind of game where we don't lie to our wives and try to hide the truth from them when they ask or avoid the question." Her smiled fell and she got off of the bed. Maya put on her robe and smiled in victory at her stunned husband.

Maya sat in a chair in front of the bed so he had a perfect view of her as he sat up a little, but failed because of the restraints on his wrists. He glared at her. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

She shrugged and sighed. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

"Why have you tied me up, little wife? Have I been a naughty boy?"

"Oh, yes. You and everyone else in this stupid camp have been keeping something from me and I want to know what the hell it is."

Jaime knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "When did your breasts get so big? I mean they were big before, but this is different."

"Stop changing the subject, Jaime."

"Tell me the truth and I won't."

"It goes both ways, Jaime."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me." She nodded. He sighed. "You won't like what I have to say though."

"I don't care."

"Um, how do I put this delicately? Well, your father knows about my relationship with my sister, your father tried to tell everyone about what we've done and how Robert's supposed children are actually mine, but that backfired seeing as how the king is dead and your father was betrayed by Littlefinger himself when he brought this to court. Your younger sisters and father are being kept prisoners in The Red Keep while your twin, Robb Stark called his bannermen thus declaring war on us. Oh, yes, and I'm going to Riverrun to siege it. Your turn?"

"I'm-I'm pregnant," she said.

"What?"

"I'm only three and a half months along, Jaime. Oh Gods…"

"No, Maya, calm down."

"Oh dear Gods!" she said as she covered her mouth, her hand shaking.

"Maya, don't you dare. You need to relax."

"How can you even tell me to relax when my family is in trouble because of what you did?!" she yelled angrily.

"How is this my fault?"

"You were the one who decided to attack my father in the streets like some savage when Tyrion was taken. You are such an idiot! Why would you even do that?! You know what's really a knee slapping here, Jaime, is that our marriage was supposed to end this ridiculous and sad feud between our families, but you only made it worse so yes, it is your fault because if you had stayed away from your sister while in Winterfell then Bran would never have fallen, my mother would never have been suspicious, Tyrion would be ok, and my family wouldn't be torn in pieces. When you screw with my family, you screw with me!" she shouted.

Maya put on her clothes and tied the laces from the back angrily. She rolled her eyes as she heard him call her name softly. "No, don't. I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I knew you would react this way so I didn't tell you and told everyone not to tell you. You should really relax; it's not good for the babe."

She whirled around yelling, "I don't care about the baby! I care about my family."

His beautiful face turned into stone and his eyes turned cold. "Are you saying that our child isn't apart of your family? How can you even say that?"

"Because I don't love you. This is your child, not mine."

He chuckled coldly. "You and my father are exactly alike."

"I am not-"

"Yes, you are," he snapped and pointed at her belly. "That poor child inside of you is Tyrion and you will be Tywin. You'll hate that child because it's different and you don't consider it yours. That child will grow up one day and it will kill you because it hates you. You're a horrible mother."

Silence. Dead and cold silence in the tent.

Maya's face turned into one of sadness and despair. Her body started to shake as she let out her sobs. Her hands covered her face as she cried and cried. Her legs gave out and she fell onto the floor. _How could I say that about my child? I love them. I will love them. I don't even know why I said it. It just came out. I didn't even think. I was so angry._

She sobbed so loudly and Tyrion walked right into the tent. He frowned and immediately went to the broken girl on the floor. He glared at his stupid older brother for making the stubborn seventeen year old cry so loudly that even the entire camp heard her. Tyrion didn't bother to sit down since he was already short. He touched her shoulder and her head went up. Her arms were wrapped around him as she cried into his chest murmuring something he could not make out. He shushed her and stroked her curly hair soothingly.

Tyrion glared at Jaime as he freed himself from the ropes o the headboard. He put on a tunic and knelled beside his little wife, regret and concern clearly written on his face. He barely even touched her back for a second when she whirled around and slapped him hard across the cheek. To keep himself from falling back, one hand held his cheek as the blood rushed to that very spot as his other hand-his right hand went to the ground.

"You wonder why I could never love you," she softly said to him.

She stood up and quickly left the tent. She furiously wiped away the tears from her face and sniffed her snot up as she walked through the camp and to the Tywin Lannister's tent. She waited as the guards let him know that she was here. They gave a nod at her and she walked into the tent. The tears had dried up as she came face to face with the man who seemed to be destroying her entire family and history.

Tywin looked up from the paper in his hand as he sat at the head of the long table. "Lady Maya, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"I wonder why that could be."

"You're the woman who my daughter, Cersei feels threatened by and who both of my sons can't seem to stop talking about."

She smirked. "I'm nothing like my family."

He cracked a smile though it was so small that if Maya wasn't observant, she would have never noticed it. "I know…take seat."

Maya kept the smirk on her face as she walked over to him and sat in the seat beside the head of the table. She crossed her legs and said, "I have been just _itching_ to meet you as well…Lord Tywin."

Tywin leaned back into his hair and put his hands on the arms of the chair. They stared long and hard at each other for a long time, neither of them taking their eyes off of one another.

_You mess with my family, I'll do more __t__han mess with yours._

_Bring it on, Tywin Lannister._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE! I know you all must hate me because I did not update quicker even though you all told me to. I really hoped you liked it because it took me so long to do get the words out. I didn't know where to put Maya and Jaime and their storyline. I know that you all must hate me for what I wrote the scene of Jaime yelling at Maya and her getting angry. Don't worry about that because as you all know, Maya has bigger problems like Tywin to deal with and now her family. Maya loves her kid, but come on. If you were seventeen, married to someone who has almost destroyed your family and now you're having their baby, wouldn't you be a little upset and have so much hate for that person and some for the child. It's complicated, but in time you'll understand it. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	15. The Good Wife

"You're not like the rest of your rebellious family."

"Oh, I am, but I know how and when to play my cards. I'm a clever girl, just ask your children."

"It appears so. I remember hearing about you and how you were proclaiming your constant _dislike_ of marriage especially to my son. I'm surprised." Tywin said.

"I find it quite odd as to why everyone seems surprised by my feelings and opinions towards your son," she questioned.

Tywin seemed amused yet he didn't. "He's strong, powerful, wealthy, one of the best fighters in the Seven Kingdoms, and he still has his youth. Any woman would never disagree to a valuable marriage like this."

"I'm not just 'any woman', Lord Tywin. I'm a protective sister, a compassionate friend, half of the time a lady, a loving daughter, the rebellious twin of Robb Stark, and now I'm going to be a horrible mother. So as you can see, I'm not just _any woman_," she told him calmly.

"How do you know if you're going to be a horrible mother if your child hasn't even been born yet?" Tywin inquired.

"Jaime told me."

He chuckled lowly. "My son doesn't know anything about being a father. I do and from what I've seen of the Starks, one thing they're good at is family."

She couldn't help the soft smile that came onto her face. "Why did Jaime take me away?"

"You're his wife."

"No, that's not it. I remember being knocked out in a place I can't remember. Why knock me out?"

"You're very curious."

"I'm a perceptive thinker."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm a wolf, not a cat. So I'll ask you again, why am I here?"

"You're a hostage. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. So yes, it was. Excuse me, my dear father-in-law; I'm tired and hungry so I must leave. Good day."

Maya stood up and walked out of the tent. She made her way to the glittering river caused by the sun's setting. Her eyes followed the long river and she knew that they were close to Riverrun. She had a feeling that when the siege happened, Jaime would lock her away because of her secret identity_. I am not going to sit in some stupid room or carriage or tent and watch as my mother's childhood home gets ruined_. _I have to think of something. If only my stomach was larger than I could easily fake labor. I sometimes wish I could time travel._ Maya just stood there and watched the river travel to Riverrun.

"I'm sorry for what I said-"

"No, you're not. If you were then you would've said it once it came out of your mouth. Tyrion made you come out here. If I could then I would marry him instead of you." She told him.

Jaime whirled her around and crashed his lips onto hers. She basked in the taste of his lips on hers, the way he held her body close to his, how his hands gripped at the fabric of her dress, and when they started to take each other's clothes off. They laid on the ground as Jaime kissed her neck. Jaime removed his jacket and tunic as Maya pulled her dress from her shoulders then pulled down her small clothes to reveal her breasts. Jaime kissed each of her breasts then her hardened nipples.

Maya gripped his hair as he kissed the valley between her breasts. She pulled down his breeches once she was able to untie them. He spread her legs wide for him as he fitted himself comfortably in between them. Jaime pulled out his cock and her hand went around the length. She smiled breathlessly when she felt how hard he was. She cried out when Jaime thrust into her in one smooth movement. He slightly gasped at the satisfying feeling of her tightness around him. It was like he was home or something. Their foreheads touched as he started to grind his hips slowly into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he buried his face into her neck, nibbling softly at her pulse.

Her legs tightened around his hips, her heels digging into the top of butt cheeks. She arched her back when he kept on hitting her spot, her largely growing breasts pushing into his chest. Jaime sat them up with her in his lap. He bent his head down and kissed her breasts again. Then he bent his head lower until his soft lips reached her belly. They stopped moving and Maya looked down at him. He kissed her belly and whispered something she could not make out nor hear of. After a moment of looking deep into each other's eyes did she start to move her hips around him. Eventually she started to move up and down his shaft, but he stopped her saying, "I don't want to hurt him."

She chuckled, "Are you so sure it's a boy?"

He nodded. "By the way you've been acting, it would appear so."

She shook her head and lay back down on the ground, taking him down with her.

* * *

Maya felt the wind on the sweat that coated her body, drying it up as she laid half of her body onto Jaime's. Her leg was over his thigh as her head laid on his chest under his chin. He stroked her hair and she played with his chest hair.

"I really am sorry for not telling you. Honestly, I was afraid."

"Afraid of me?" she chuckled.

"Of losing you." He lifted her chin her to look in her eyes. "I love you. More than anyone."

Maya bit her lip. "Uh…um, thanks."

Maya looked away from Jaime and closed her eyes in regret. Stupid! Why didn't I tell him?! Why can't I just say those little three words? It's so easy. Even he said them! She felt his hand stop stroking her hair and tightened on her shoulder a little. She abruptly sat up and slid her clothes back on. Just as she moved to stand, his hand caught her wrist. He propped himself on his elbows and licked his lips.

Jaime looked at her in the eyes and asked firmly yet there was a hint of hesitation in his voice, "Do you love me?"

She sighed. "I do."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

She wanted to look away, but her body and mind wouldn't let her be scared. "I've never said those three words to anyone…not even my own family."

"Why not?"

"I-I'm scared, Jaime." Maya felt tears in her eyes. "I'm scared that if I say that I love them then they'll just be taken away from me."

"The wall around your heart," he realized. "Why do you feel this way? Surely, you must know that they will die. People die."

"I know," she sniffled. "I'm only seventeen a-and I still need them. I can't think of my life without them…and now you. I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his chest and said, "You shoulder never apologize for that, Rose. Never."

Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and hoped that she could say she loved them.

* * *

"Don't siege it, Jaime. Please."

"I have to, Maya. I have no choice," he said as he put on his armor.

"No, you do have a choice. Chose to let this go."

"They took Tyrion-"

"He came back. They took _half of_ my family. I say you both are pretty even right now."

"No, we're not," he snapped. "They have to know they're place."

"_They?!_ I am apart of _'they', _Jaime." She snapped back as they stood in the tent, she could hear the other getting ready for battle as well.

"You're no longer apart of _them_."

"Yes, I am."

"You're my wife, a Lannister now or have you already forgotten your vows?"

"We may be husband and wife, but remember this. _I_ didn't choose to marry you. In fact, on our wedding day, I had this escape fantasy that felt as real as us talking right now. I escaped from everything and I felt relieved to be able to just forget. The only thing that topped me was my family. I would do anything for them. Even break my vows if need be." She softened as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Please, I'm asking you as a loved one and a concerned daughter to not do this. Please, Jaime, stop this madness. This goddamn war can be stopped if you put aside your pride and make amends."

A rich laugh came out of Jaime's mouth. "You think we can make amends?!" He faced her with a stoned expression. "I fucking pushed their child off a tower because I was fucking my sister and you know what? After I pushed him, we still fucked…in a different place of course. So do you really think that they'll forgive me? Did you forgive me?"

"I'm still deciding that for myself," she seethed. "Just please, don't do this. It isn't right?"

"What's right anymore?"

"I don't know, but this definitely not. Fighting never solved anything." She argued.

"Anything won't get solved with or without violence." Jaime said as he walked out of the tent, his armor clanking as he left.

"What an idiot!" she said in frustration.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! WOW, I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS REALLY LOVE OR LIKE THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So sorry for the overdo update, I'm ashamed of not updating for you guys. I'll try to keep you all updated. What will happen next chapter? What will be decided for our lover I hoped you all liked this chapter, I added some smut in there just for you guys to make up for the long update.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAOVRITE. UNTIL NEXT TIME…DUH DUH DUH!**


End file.
